We Are A Dream
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Logan is a outcast,  Kendall is the captain of the varsity hockey team at their high school. Their two worlds collide. But, can Logan let Kendall into his world or will Logan push Kendall away? Kogan. Co-written with MS.SpazChick5388  AU.
1. From The Beginning

_**Hello readers! So I, Music4ever1617(Zayna) and Ms. Spastastic 2 You(Lauren) decided to co-write a new KOGAN story! Woo! The story is pretty much AU and the guys are in Minnesota. But, we probably won't update too often, maybe twice a week. I know that I have exams from Sun-Tues next week. But, the story will be done! :) **_

_**We own nothing except Ocs mentioned! We wish that we could own the guys. ;) **_

Fifteen-year-old Logan Mitchell stared at his father. The man was past out drunk, again. Logan sighed, before cleaning up the vomit stains, that his father created, on the carpet.

Ever since his mother died, two years ago from a plane crash, his dad went into a downward spiral. Logan's family, stopped talking to him due to his father's antics, and after a fail custody battle to get Logan. His father showed up to court sober and dressed nicely. He threw obvious lies at the

judge, and the judge ruled that Logan to still live with his father. Logan was very shocked at the judge's decision. He didn't want to live with his alcoholic father of his. Logan scrubbed as much of the stain out as he could before leaving for school.

He felt that school was his only escape from this insanity. Learning geometry,biology, writing poetry, singing in choir. Getting away from everything. That is why Logan loves academics so much. Logan stands up walks into the laundry room and tosses the rag into the wash. He slings his backpack onto his shoulder and heads out to the bus stop.

A moment later the bus pulls up to the stop and Logan finds an empty seat, plugs in his headphones blast his music. Leans his head against the window waiting to arrive at school. Every day was the same routine for Logan. Get up,get in an argument with his father, go to school, argue again, do homework,cook dinner, finish homework then sleep. Logan hardly would go out in his free time. He hardly could afford anything except limited amount of clothing that he bought from Goodwill, Salvation Army or Marshalls. He's father was unemployed and Logan hasn't found a job yet to work after school or on the weekends. He decided that this week he would go find himself a job.

The bus stops all the students rush off the bus. Logan slowly makes his way to his locker. Grabs his stuff out of his locker and heads towards his Geometry class.

On his way to class, he had his book and binder knocked out of his hands. He looked to see Adam Dangrie. Football captain, at least a foot taller than Logan, and scary muscular. "Where you headed nerd? huh?" He was forcefully pushed against the locker, hitting his head harshly. Logan got scared closed his eyes. "Answer me you FREAK!"

Logan heard someone shout "STOP"

Logan opened his eyes and saw Kendall Knight, hockey team captain. He was the complete opposite of a jock, sweet, smart and even in choir with him, and not to mention really cute. Kendall pushes Adam off of Logan, Logan slides down to his knees and watches the discussion between Kendall and Adam.

" Dangrie I suggest that you stop pushing other students into walls," Kendall says. Adam rolls his eyes, " stop it now. Or else you are going have to mess with me?"

Even though Kendall is a good four inches shorter than Adam Kendall was tough. He hardly gets into fights, but when he does he's gets a few swings in. But, that only happens when someone crosses the line when being rude to his best friends, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond.

" You hear me Dangrie?" Kendall repeats. Adam puts his hands in the air for defense.

" Alright Knight. I'll go," Adam walks away leaving Kendall and Logan alone in the hallway, the class bell already rang. Kendall puts his hand out to help Logan up from the ground, he pulls Logan up to a standing position.

" Thanks Kendall," Logan says softly.

" No problem," Logan turns on his heels after Kendall replies but Kendall stops him, " Logan I think you should see the school nurse you have a small gash at the back of your head." Logan lifts his right hands and grazes his hair at his back of his head and winces. Blood is dripping from his head, he feels a bit uneasy and Kendall rushes over to Logan.

" Easy there Logan, I'm going to take you to the nurse," Kendall wraps his arm protectively around Logan's waist so that Logan's won't wobble over and Kendall takes his and Logan's things onto his free left shoulder. The two make their to the school nurse.

As they reached the school nurse office Kendall helped Logan onto one of the raised bed.

" Thank you Kendall," Logan says. Kendall smiles and pats Logan on the shoulder.

" No problem." The school nurse pulls out her supplies to stitch Logan's deep cut. Kendall stays with Logan, the nurse pours a bit of rubbing alcohol on a cotton pad and wipes the blood away, causing Logan to wince. Kendall grips Logan's hand a small faint blush appears on both of their cheeks.

" This may hurt Logan," the nurse says and she begins to stitch up Logan. The entire time Kendall held Logan's hand by the end Kendall's hand was numb. Logan kept squeezing to relieve the pain. The nurse wrote both of them passes stating that they were in the nurse's office. Logan slides off the raised bed, " good-bye Logan. Be careful, please check in with my at the end of this week." Logan nods as Kendall and Logan leave the office.

" What class do you have now?" Logan asks Kendall as they continue to walk.

" Hm Biology. You?"

" Geometry," Kendall nods but a bit disappointed that he won't see Logan until third period. They both have World History in block three, English block six and lastly gym in block eight. At their school they have block scheduling, only classes a day ninety minutes each, so Kendall would see Logan twice on one day and once another. " Well here am I. I'll see you in history?"

Kendall hands Logan's backpack back to Logan and Logan enters the classroom. Kendall sighs and walks toward the biology classroom.

" I want to know more about him."

_**Please, please, please review! They mean a lot to the both of us! **_

_**Also please vote on my new poll, it's a new story idea and I'm unsure what couple(s) to use. So check that out! **_


	2. Wake Me Up When September Ends

_**We own nothing! Except the OCS mentioned. **_

_**I will be creating a trailer for this story and I'll link the trailer mostly like on the next chapter. **_

_**On a side note: every chapter title is a song title. We thought it would be a cool idea. **___

Logan is sitting in block seven. Yesterday was the day when Kendall took him to the nurse for stitches. His father could care less that his son had to receive stitches. Logan blinked at his empty sheet of notebook paper. He zoned out, he's lucky that marine biology required no notes everything is in the textbook. The school bell rings informing that Logan has gym now with Kendall, last block of the day then Logan must see his father. Logan stuffs his notebook into his bag and heads down the gym. Luckily no one was in locker room yet. Logan feels a bit uncomfortable of changing in front of other. He quickly changes into red shorts, a dark grey gym shirt and his sneakers. Right as he finishes Kendall enters the locker room with James Diamond and Carlos Garcia.

" Kendall could you convince Mr. Bard to let us play lacrosse?" James asks.

" Hmm maybe," James and Carlos go to the other side of the room while Kendall heads over to Logan. " Hey Logan. Do you want to play lacrosse?"

" Um I'm not very good at that. I suck, if we do play I reconmend not having me on your team." Kendall places an arm around Logan's shoulders.

" I doubt that Logan. I could always teach you," Kendall replies then winks at Logan. Red rises from Logan's cheeks. Kendall heads over to James and Carlos to change into their gym clothes. Logan exits the room still with a red tint on his face.

Logan is panting hands on his knees bent over, breathing in and out deeply. He's in the middle of the soccer field playing lacrosse. Logan missed the ball several times he just wants this class to end, now. He looks up to see a bunch of guys in his grade running towards him, his eyes widen. Guys collide with Logan creating him to fall flat on his back. He groans heavily, someone puts their hand out for Logan he takes it and see that it's Carlos.

" Sorry about that I didn't really expect to have you become a pancake," Carlos says. Logan rubs off the grass on his short.

"It's alright Carlos. I'm not very athletic actually. I can play hockey but I can't really afford a uniform and equipment." Carlos smirks a bit.

" Really hockey?" Logan nods. " Kendall! James!" Carlos shouts. Kendall and James both abrupt stop and run over to Carlos.

" Everything alright Carlos?" James questions. Carlos shakes his head.

" No. Logan says he can play hockey" he pauses for a moment, " but can't afford it."

" Well if you're good enough Logan I could possibly speak to the couch about paying for all your things or just borrow from the school," Kendall replies. Carlos and James nod vigorously.

" Kendall you really don't have to. I'm fine not being on a sports team, I won't have time because I need to find work. I promised my dad I would get a job by Friday and it's already Wednesday."

" I can get you a job and have pently of time for hockey," Kendall is interrupted by Mr. Bard, their gym coach signaling that school is over. Kendall grabs Logan by the wrist, running back to get their things. " The job I'm talking about is where I work at, Sherrwoods they are looking for another cart pusher."

" Cart pusher?" Logan inquires. Kendall nods he grabs his bag, the two make their way to Kendall's car. Kendall is three months older than Logan, meaning Kendall is sixteen and has his license already. " Are James and Carlos coming?"

" Nope, they take the bus home and plus they don't work at Sherwoods they have a job at the consession stand at the hockey rink, where we practice. "

" I understand." Kendall starts his truck's engine and makes his way to Sherwoods groceries to get Logan a job as cart pusher.

- Later that night-

Logan got his job as cart pusher with Kendall. Logan is elated with excitement that he gets to hang out with Kendall more often. He will be working afterschool from 3:30 – 6:30. Kendall told him that must show the hockey coach his skills tomorrow at 6:45. Logan isn't nervous about sowing his skills because before his mother died he would play hockey every winter with his cousins in New York. Since his mother passed away Logan hasn't been to New York in three years, his mother died a month before winter break.

Logan is brought out of his thoughts from his father's yell down from the kitchen, " Logan!" Logan sprints down the stairs and sees his father stumbling around. " Make me food I'm hungry," his father slurs. Logan rolls his eyes, how typical of his father. Logan helps his father to the couch carefully so that he won't anger his father.

Logan enters the kitchen and begins to pull out frozen beef and pasta. His father likes spagetti plus it's cheap. He pours water into a pot and cooks the meat into a pan.

Twenty minutes pass Logan serves two plates of spagetti placing them on the table. His father stands up, more like stumbles, to the table and plops down. He begins to eat while Logan waits for his father to finish his first few mouthfuls of food. His father spits out the pasta stands up, hands on the table clearly upset. Logan rushes over to his father, " what wrong?" Instead of a reply Logan's met with a slap to his face making him tumble to the ground. His father lifts him up from his collar, up into the air and shoves Logan's face into the plate.

" This is terrible! It's disgusting," Logan's father pushes him to the ground and rushes out of the house, most likely to go to some bar. Logan slowly stands up and cleans his face with a napkin. Heads back into the kitchen to clean up the plates and puts away the extra food.

Logan flops onto his bed and begins to contemplate. Just thinking about anything and everything. He's just wants to get out of this hellhole. He really wishes that someone could save him from this terrible life. Anyone really. Logan closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

_**I honestly felt terrible, I wanted to cry, when writing about Logan and his cruel father. **_

_**Please review! **_


	3. Two Worlds Collide

_**We own nothing! Itilics mean inner thoughts. **_

The school bell rings signaling for the five - minute warning, Logan pulls out his world history binder from his locker. He spins around to see Kendall smiling. Logan shifts his backpack onto his shoulder.

" Hey Kendall what's up?"

" Hm nothing much. Do we have the quiz today in history?"

" Nope," the two head to their classroom. " Kendall," Logan starts then pauses they stop walking. Kendall looks at Logan, Logan is biting his lower lip. " Do you think I could make the hockey team?"

" Yeah I know you can," Kendall replies swinging his arm around Logan's shoulders. They continue walking.

Logan sits next to Kendall in history class focusing on the teacher's lecture on World War 2 and the effects of it. Logan rapidly fills in his outline while Kendall looks at the teacher and Logan. Kendall smiles softly at Logan's interest of history. The teacher moves forward to the whiteboard and writes up important key terms. Kendall leans over to Logan, " Logan." Logan looks up to see Kendall.

" Yes?"

" I was wondering since practice at 6:45 and we finish work at 6:30 do you want to grab some ice cream on the way to practice?" Kendall says nervously and quietly.

Logan breathing quickens, " sure Kendall." Kendall smiles widely.

The class bell rings Logan and Kendall head out of the room.

" What class do you have now?" Kendall asks while walking towards their lockers.

" Hmm Spanish. And you?" Logan and Kendall open their locker and pull out their binders.

" I have English, I'll see you maybe at lunch?" Logan nods and makes his way to his next class. Kendall is greatly hoping that he'll see Logan at lunch.

The lunch bell rang Logan found Kendall sitting, already with food in front of him, next to Carlos and James. Carlos and James are similar to Kendall, jocks with a brain, more like jocks with a heart is more like it. They did well in school, usually B's in every subject. Carlos had a huge grin on his face and helmet on his head, James sitting next to Carlos also was smiling and combing his hair. Logan sat next to Kendall.

"Hey," Logan says.

"Hey Logan, how was Spanish?" Kendall questions and slung his arm around Logan.

"What's this Knight? You got a boyfriend?" Everyone looked up and saw Adam Dangrie standing in front of the four, arms crossed.

"Get out of here Dangrie!" Carlos growled. Logan bit his bottom lip unsure what to do.

Kendall stood and glared at Adam, " Leave now."

"I'm not scared of you and your hockey head friends," Adam replies angrily.

"You should be!" James shouts, his fists balled up at his sides.

"As if I'm scared," Adam replies simply.

"You ran away scared yesterday" Kendall smirked.

"Well today is a different day Knight" Out of no where the entire football came and stood behind Adam. Kendall, James and Carlos weren't phased while Logan was terrified, thinking to himself _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Oh really? As if on cue, the Varsity hockey players showed up. Logan slouched down clearly terrified.

"Move it or lose it Dangrie!" Kendall spat.

"Make me!" He pushed Kendall, hard. He lost his balance and fall. Carlos launched himself on Dangrie and punching him harshly. James joined in, followed by the other guys, Kendall jumped in once he got his footing back. Logan hid under the table. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked back and forth. He heard the sounds of his friends punching other students. _I got to get out of here. _ Logan gets on his knees and crawls away from the cafeteria safely. Logan heads to his Geometry class.

The fighting stopped in the cafeteria after the Principal came in and broke up the fight. Dangrie and his "crew" trudged out of the cafeteria while Kendall looked around trying to find Logan.

" Hey have you seen Logan?" Kendall asks Carlos, who's putting his helmet back on his head after it fell off during the fight.

" No I haven't. Maybe he went to class early?" Kendall sighs and exits the cafeteria. _I shouldn't have fought with Dangrie. Logan probably thinks I'm some violent hockey head, who pushes carts after school. _

Kendall stuffs his hands into his pockets and slowly makes his way to his next class, Art History.

The school bell rings ending the school day Kendall makes his way, pushing through the sea of students to Logan's locker. Today is Logan's first day of working and hockey.

" Logan?" Kendall calls continuing to push through people. He spots Logan putting items into his school bag. " Logan!" Logan spins around to see Kendall grab onto his shoulder.

" Yes Kendall?" Logan says politely.

" Working in twenty-minutes." He pants, " let's go." Kendall grabs Logan's wrist pulling him to his car. Logan slides into the passenger's seat and Kendall started his car's engine. They pulled out of the school's parking lot, making their way to Sherwood's.

Logan and Kendall pulled on their respected red apron and name tags that was part of their uniform. Kendall shifts his gray beanie while Logan fidgets with his tattered fingerless gloves.

The two make their way out into the parking lot and begin to push the carts into the cart lanes inside the store.

" Sorry about lunch," Kendall says quietly feeling guilty.

" It's alright Kendall. Adam was being an asshole again." Kendall laughs lightly.

The two continue to push carts for the next three hours.

Minnesota air blew hitting Logan and Kendall in the face causing them to shiver.

" Here we are," Kendall says. They stopped in front of an ice cream shop. Logan smiles brightly. Kendall slings an arm around Logan and they enter the shop. Kendall orders chocolate while Logan orders strawberry. They begin to eat their ice creams, " what's your dad like?" Kendall inquires. Logan's heart stops beating out of fear.

"my d-d-dad," he stutters. " he's alright. Usually busy with work," Logan lies through his teeth. Hoping Kendall believes him.

" Oh," Kendall replies simply.

"what about yours?"

Kendall takes a bit out of his spoon, " he's stationed in Iraq for the last five years. He came back about a year ago for two weeks." Logan's face dropped. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing," he lies again. He feels bad that Kendall hardly sees his father while Logan sees his everyday.

" Are you sure?" Logan nods. The two continue to make their way to the ice rink.

_**Please review! They mean a lot! :) **_

_**More to come this week! :) **_


	4. Numb

_**We own nothing! Two chapters in one day? Well Lauren told me what write for the next chapter and I felt that i had to write it. This is a very emotional chapter, you may want tissues. I(Zayna) almost cried while writing this. **_

As the two reach the rink Kendall spots Carlos and James sitting on the bench dejected. Their hockey coach Mr. Thomas is clearly unamused. " Knight!" Mr. Thomas shouts for Kendall.

" Go inside the lockers to change. I'll be there in a minute," Kendall tells Logan. Kendall rushes over to his coach while Logan makes his way to the lockers.

" Yes Coach Thomas?"

" The principal told me about you three had a scuffle today during lunch. You three will be benched for three games. Do you understand, Knight?"

" Yes Coach," Kendall replies quietly and makes his way to the locker room. Logan is already donned in his uniform that Kendall gave him before walking inside the rink. Logan takes notice in Kendall's expression, sadness.

" What's wrong Kendall?"

" Carlos, James and I are benched for three games," he replies. Logan makes an "oh" face. " It's alright though today your showing Coach Thomas your skills." He finishes happily. Logan grips his helmet tightly on his head and makes his way onto the ice. Carlos, James and Kendall are plopped down in the stands watching Logan and Coach Thomas.

Kendall watches Logan fully in amazement. Logan doesn't miss anything, he slaps the puck directly into the goal perfectly. Logan is amazing, he'll definitely make the team.

**- Three Hours Later-**

Kendall dropped off Logan at his house and made his way home. Kendall makes his way into the living room his heart nearly drops. His father is back from Iraq.

" Dad?"

" Hi Kendall." Kendall drops his hockey bag and rushes over to his father and hugs him tightly.

" You're back. You're back!" Kendall says a few tears roll down his cheek out of joy.

" Yeah I'm back," his father replies.

" Does mom know?" Kendall questions as he sniffles and rubs his nose.

" Yeah she's upstairs with Katie." Katie is Kendall younger sister.

" Are you staying for good or for a couple weeks?"

" For good, but if they need me I'll have to leave." Kendall nods understanding his father.

" I love you dad," Kendall says hugging his father.

" I love you too Kendall."

-**Next Morning- **

Logan woke up before his alarm went off. He swings his legs off his bed and slowly makes his way to his bathroom. He strips out of pajamas and hops into the shower. Logan made the varsity hockey team. Today is his first official practice.

Logan changes into his ripped jeans, baggy grey t-shirt and an old tattered jacket. There' a loud crash from down stairs that interrupts Logan's thoughts. He carefully makes his way downstairs and sees his father again heavily drunk tossing glass onto the ground. Glass spraying across the floor. Logan reaches the bottom steps and his father spots him and trudges over to Logan. Mr. Mitchell grabs a hold of Logan's throat grasping tightly, slowly cutting Logan's air supply.

" Da-add! Plea-s-ple-ase st-to-op!" Logan tries to choke out. But, his father keeps tightening his grip. Logan's lips begin to turn blue and his face lost all of its color, turning a ghostly white.

Mr. Mitchell lets go Logan falls to the ground gasping heavily for air. His father evilly looks at Logan lifts up his foot and begins to harshly kicking Logan's chest and stomach. Logan winces in pain and tears flood his face. Crying out in pain wanting his father to stop.

" ple-ease. St-op!" Logan tries to tell his father but no avail. More kicks to the chest soon Mr. Mitchell moves to Logan's face. Kicks him hard Logan yells in pain. His nose begins to bleed and clearly broken.

Logan crawls slowly in pain away from his father, but his father grabs his by the ankle and drags him backwards.

" HELP ME!" Logan screams loudly.

" No one can hear you," his father spat. Mr. Mitchell lifts Logan by the shoulders and throws him across the room. Logan hits his head on the side of the table and falls unconscious. Mr. Mitchell rushes out of the house not even bothering locking the front door.

Kendall is standing by his locker waiting for Logan. The two have gym and English together today. The first class to start the day is English. Kendall looks at the school clock that is in the hallway, " 7:55"_. Logan is never this late to school. I hope he isn't sick he was feeling fine last night at practice. _

" Hey Ken, where's Logan?" James asks throwing an arm around Kendall's shoulder.

" Hi, I don't know. He's always here at 7:45 everyday. Always." Kendall replies concernly.

" He could be running late," Carlos states.

" Yeah maybe, I'm going to head to class. See you guys at lunch." Kendal makes his way to his English. _Please Logan is tardy. _

The rest of the day at school Logan never showed up. Even at work Logan didn't come. Kendall is purely worried for his friend.

Kendall spots his hockey coach while walking away from his car.

" Coach!" Kendall sprints over to Coach Thomas.

" What is it Kendall?"

" Logan's sick today, I'm already benched would be alright if I check up on him during practice?" His coach nods. Kendall rushes back to his car and speeds to Logan's house. The drive was only ten minutes, Kendall parks his car and knocks on The Mitchell residence. No answer. He knocks again no answer. Kendall jiggles the doorknob and it swings open. Kendall steps inside cautiously, " Logan." He calls out but Logan doesn't reply. Kendall makes his way to the living and spots Logan lying on the ground unmoving. Kendall gasps and runs over to Logan. Logan is passed out, lips pale blue, bruises everywhere, dried blood on his face and blood dripping from the back of his head.

"Logan? Logan can you hear me?" Kendall questions tenderly. Logan doesn't answer. Kendall pulls out his cell phone and dials 911.

" What's your emergency?" A woman says.

" My friend is seriously beaten, blood everywhere and he's unconscious. Please come!"

" Where are you located sir?"

"413 Carraway Street"

" Ambulance should be there in three minutes."

Kendall pulls Logan's unmoving body into his lap and runs his fingers through his hair, " Logan please wake up." Tears begin to fall down from Kendall's eyes. " Please Logan. Wake up you're my friend. Please wake up." Sirens are heard from down the streets. Paramedics rush into the house and go over to Logan and Kendall.

" What happened sir?" A male paramedic asks.

" I don't know. I just came to see why Logan wasn't at school and I saw him lying here. Please save him."

" Alright. Bring a gurney in here." The paramedic yells. " How old is he?"

" Fifteen turning sixteen." A female paramedic lifts Logan from Kendall and places him onto the gurney. The paramedics push Logan into the ambulance. " Sir you can come with us." Kendall nods and hops into the ambulance. Gripping Logan's hand, tears continuing to flow. Logan looks so lifeless and broken. Kendall continues to gaze and hold Logan's hand during the drive.

" It seems that he has a broken nose, severe bruises possible internal damage and his' stitches at the back of his head popped. We will be able to examine him more when he we reach the hospital," the female paramedic explains.

Kendall tightens his grip on Logan and Logan groans slightly.

" Logan?" Logan opens his eyes a bit light hits his eyes making him groan again. " Logan can you hear me?"

" Ken-Kendall?" Kendall nods.

" Yeah I'm here."

"He shouldn't speak sir," the female paramedic states. Kendall nods again.

" Logan I need to let you know that I want you be stay strong. I need you to be alive and well," tears well up in Kendall's eyes. " I can't lose you and who ever did this to you, Logan I will hunt them done and hurt them.

Logan smiles faintly, " I won't let you lose me." He says straining his voice. Logan closes his eyes again. Kendall looks at the paramedics confused.

" He's fine we gave him a seditive," the male paramedic says. Kendall rubs his thumb over Logan's knuckles.

" I can't lose you," Kendall whispers in Logan's ear.

_**Please review! They mean so much to us! :) **_

_**If you don't I may kill Logan. Kidding I can't do that, I love Logan too much. But,please review! **_


	5. Wake Up

_**We own nothing. **__**Italics**__** are inner thoughts. **_

Logan slowly fluttered his eyes open, he has a horrific headache. _Where am I?_ He glances over to his left sees a heart monitor. he was in the hospital. Logan began to panic, he knew it would only be a matter of time until people found out about his dad. He looks around the room and found a sleeping Kendall Logan smiles. Logan shifts his body and notices an extra pillow Logan lifts the pillow and tosses it over to wake up Kendall.

Kendall woke with a jolt. "wh-what?" Logan giggles childishly. " LOGAN" Kendall jumps up and hugged the boy lightly. "I am so happy your awake" Logan smiles but didn't say anything. "The hospital has been trying to get a hold of your dad; they are getting nothing"

"Probably working again," he lies. He couldn't tell anyone about what happened earlier today.

" Oh, do you think he'll know that you're here?" Logan shakes his head.

" He doesn't have a cell phone and won't be home until midnight usually." Kendall faces drops, he rubs his thumb on Logan's knuckles again like how he did on the way in the ambulance. " Is everything alright with me, Kendall?"

" Yeah, only major bruising and I'm sorry but you're nose is broken. They paramedics restitched your head again."

" Oh. Not too much pain then."

" Logan what happened?"

" I don't remember. It's really a blur, I came down the stairs and fell to the ground then I woke up in the ambulance," he again lies to Kendall. Logan feels terrible about lying to Kendall but he can't tell Kendall the truth. He's afraid that he's father might harm Logan again or worse hurt Kendall.

" Alright. Could I tell you something?" Logan nods. Kendall takes a deep breathe, " Logan I-I like you." Kendall pauses, " I like you a lot."

Logan's heart races and the heart monitor beeps quickly. " I -I I don't know what to say. I like you Kendall I really do but I'm uncertain about my feelings for you." Logan lies the third time that night. Logan likes Kendall back, yet again lies out of fear.

" Oh well that alright though Logan." Logan leans in and presses a kiss to Kendall's cheek. Kendall and Logan both blush slightly.

" Thanks for being here with me Kendall."

" No worries. Why don't you go back to sleep? I promise I will be here when you wake up." Logan nods and slowly drifts back to sleep. Kendall leans back into his chair and continues to watch the sleeping teen.

XXXX

Kendall begins wonder what exactly Logan meant by " I'm uncertain about my feelings for you." Logan seems to have sort of feelings for Kendall, he could tell. Kendall merely shrugged it of. _At least I didn't hit on a straight guy._ Staring at Logan, Kendall notices something. There's bruise around Logan's neck. The paramedics said nothing about that. Kendall bit his bottom lip. He wondered if there was something Logan wasn't telling him.

About an hour later, Logan woke up screaming. Kendall rushes to his side, carefully holding Logan's hand.

"Logan, its me, Kendall" Logan was breathing heavily and his eyes were open. Logan seemingly to relax seeing Kendall.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asks.

"Y-yeah. I had a bad dream"

"It's ok" Logan smiled at Kendall. Kendall smiled back. Out of nowhere,

Kendall began to lean down. Logan winces but sighs in relief, feeling Kendall's lips to his forehead.

"I shouldn't have done that" Kendal says blushingly.

"Why?" Logan asks confused.

"Because of what you said earlier"

"It's ok Kendall"

"Are you sure?"

Logan laughed and nodded Kendall blushed. There's a knock at the door, Carlos and James both enter the room.

"Are you ok?" they asked in unison.

"I will be," Logan replies.

"Good" again in unison. Kendall and Logan laughed.

" You guys are great. I never had friends before you guys. Within less than a week I have best friends. I can't believe how nice you guys are being.

The other three have massive smiles on their face. It's not like they never spoke to Logan before, its just that they never really hung out in the past. But something changed. Kendall liked Logan in more then a friend way, and Carlos and James are like brothers to him. Logan smiled brightly, he felt bad for lying to Kendall especially since he really wants to be with Kendall but his father, he shook the thought of his father out his mind.

"You're a great person Logie!" Carlos exclaims, he gives everyone nicknames.

"Logie?" James asked.

"Yeah. Kenny, Jamie, Logie" He smirks the others laughed.

"Alright Carlitos" Kendall said using the Latino's nickname.

"Wait what about Carly?" James laughed at his corny joke, and was thumped on the head by Carlos.

"WATCH THE HAIR!" James freaked reaching for his comb. Carlos started to mess James' hair up on purpose. James squeals.

Logan chuckles "Are they always like this?" Kendall nods in reply.

" Always, but it's fun to watch," Logan leans back on the bed and continues to watch James and Carlos mess around with each other's hair.


	6. Who I Am

_**We own nothing except the plot! **_

_**Thank you all for alerting, favoriting and reviewing this story. We Love you all. Thank you all so much! **_____

_**Will Logan reveal to Kendall the truth about his life? Or will he lie again? Stay tune to We Are A Dream! **_

The next morning Logan woke up to find James, Carlos and Kendall sprawled on the hospital floor lightly snoring. Logan smiles brightly and softly laughs at his best friends. He slowly, gingerly swings his legs over the edge of the hospital bed and entered the bathroom. He glances at the mirror and notices heavily bruises around his neck, caused by his insane father. Logan quickly washes his face and tip-toes back into his bed.

" I saw you leave," Kendall mumbles from the ground. Logan raises an eyebrow Kendall sits up and settles himself in a chair. " How did you sleep?"

" I slept well for once and you?"

" Alright, the floor is very comfortable," Kendall replies sarcastically. There's a knock at the door Kendall stands up to answer it. " Hello Office Garcia. What do you need?"

" Hi Kendall. I wanted to speak with Logan about what happened." Logan's heart stops beating. His' breathing begins to increasing panic rising through his chest.

At the sound of the officer's voice Carlos' jumps up and lightly kicked James so he would wake up. James and Carlos make their way to Kendall and Officer Garcia.

" Hola Papi!" Carlos says gleefully.

" Hola Carlos and James. Could you three please wait outside while I speak to Logan?" The three nod and leave Logan and Office Garcia alone. Logan knew Officer Garica previously because of his father's trial and he knew that Officer Garica is going to bring that trail again.

Officer Garcia stands next to Logan's bed and pulls out a notepad. Logan bit his lip. Officer Garcia smiles politely.

"I think we both know why I am here." Logan nodded. " Could you please tell what happened yesterday morning?" Logan nods again and takes an inhale of air.

" I got out of the shower I heard a noise from downstairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, everything became a blur. My father held his hands to my throat. I begged him to stop but he didn't listen. I felt that I was losing air then he threw me down to the ground, but the began to kick me everywhere. I was in so much pain I was screaming for help. I was then lifted up into the air and thrown across the floor. The next thing I know I woke up in an ambulance with Kendall holding my hand," Tears stream down Logan's face. He could remember the face of his father while beating him. Officer Garcia finished taking notes, he then pulled out a folder and scanned over it.

" I read that your father is an alcoholic reason being because of your mother's death two years ago." Logan nods wiping away his tears.

" Please don't tell Carlos, Kendall or James about this. Please don't tell them. I'll tell them later."

" Sure Logan but I'm going to have to arrest your father. Do you have any relatives that could take care of you?"

Logan shakes his head," No I don't." Officer Garcia sighs.

" You might have to stay with a foster family, I'm sorry Logan." Officer Garcia makes his way out of Logan's room. Soon Kendall enters the room with coffee and a sandwich in hand, heading them to Logan.

" How did it go?" Kendall asks quietly.

" Fine I guess," Logan shakily sips the bitter coffee, tears well up in his eyes.

" What's wrong Logan?" Logan shakes his head wiping his tears away.

" Nothing, just tired. Where's James and Carlos?"

"They went to school to get our homework since we stayed here all day with you." Logan glances down feeling guilty and upset about what's going on. " Logie please tell me the truth, " that was the first time Kendall called Logan Logie, suddenly Logan broke down crying. Kendall wraps his arms around Logan's chest Logan cries into Kendall's chest. Kendall rubs circles on Logan's back.

" My fa-father did this to me," he chokes out. " he-he hit-me-st-strangled me." Kendall lifts his head, anger flashes in his eyes. _His own father beat him? Nearly killed Logan!_ " I have no –no pl-place to stay. There sending –me –me to a fo-foster home." Logan continues to cry.

" Shh Logie, it's alright. Let me talk to my parents, you could stay with us. " Logan pulls from Kendall's chest, tears welled in his eyes.

" Really?" Kendall nods.

" Really Logie. I like you and I care about you so much." Kendall rubs Logan's back more.

" Kendall I didn't tell you before but the reason my dad is like this because my mom died in a plane crash two years ago. "

" I'm so sorry."

" It's ok. My father began to drink heavily every night, soon there was a hearing about my custody. My father sobered up and lied to the judge. My relatives were outraged at the judges' decision and my father's behavior that they stopped contacting me. So I live with my connviving alcoholic father of mine."

" I'm really sorry Logie." Logan rests his head onto Kendall's shoulder. " I'm going to call my parents asking them if you could stay with us after your released."

" Ok," Logan's closes his eyes, Kendall lifts Logan's head and slides him underneath the bed sheets. Kendall pulls out his phone to call his mother, " Hello Mom? I need to talk to you about Logan."

_**Do you think Mrs. Knight will let Logan stay with them for a while? Find out next time! **_

_**Please review! They mean so much to us! **_

_**Please vote on my poll about a new story! :D **_


	7. I Believe I Can Fly

_**We own nothing except the OCS mentioned and the plot. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this. I will link the trailer to this story at the bottom. **_

Kendall smiles ear to ear hearing the great news. After hanging up with his mother he turned to Logan. " My mom and dad said you can stay."

Logan's eyes widen in happiness, "Thanks Kendall," Kendall hugs Logan tightly. " Can't breathe." Kendall pulls back.

" Sorry!" Logan shakes his head.

" It's fine Kendall. Could you possibly ask someone when I can go home?" Kendall nods gets off the bed and exits the room. Seconds later Kendall races back into the room.

" You can go home today!" Logan is relieved he's finally can leave the hospital even though he's only been in here for two days. He's insanely bored and probably missed a lot of work. " I'm going to call my mom again." Kendall pulls out his cell phone and dials his mom. " Mom could you come to the hospital? No, no Logan and I are fine. Logan gets to go home but you need to sign papers and all." Kendall slides his phone back into his jean pocket. " She should be in here in ten with new clothes for the two of us."

Logan looked at Kendall a bit shocked "wow" he chuckled "Wait she doesn't have to go to my house does she?"

Kendall shook his head. "You're borrowing some old clothes of mine that I grew out of. She mentioned something about Officer Garcia and going to your house or something" he shrugged. He then sat next to Logan on the bed. Logan was staring at his hands.

"It's all going to be ok Logan"

Logan looked at Kendall, eyes full of tears "How do you know?" Kendall places an arm around Logan's shoulders.

" I know it will be alright, you will be alright." Logan sniffles and leans his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Thanks Kendall."

" Your welcome Logie. Umm," Kendall realized that tomorrow he has to head back to school, " I have to go to school tomorrow and my mom won't let you go back until you are feeling a whole lot better." Logan nods.

" I know. Could you bring me my work and tell coach sorry that I won't be playing for a while."

" He'll understand and I promise I won't tell him what happened. I'll tell him you're sick."

" Thanks Ken again. You're the greatest friend I've ever had." Kendall pulls Logan into a hug and presses quick kiss on Logan's temple. A faint blush creeps on both of their faces.

" Sorry," Kendall says shyly.

" It's ok Ken. Don't worry about it," Logan replies. Logan hasn't decided when he was going to tell Kendall how he feels about Kendall. _Maybe tomorrow after school_

" Boys?" A female voices calls from the door. Kendall opens the door to reveal Mrs. Knight with a duffle bag. They walk back to Logan. " Hi Logan. How are you feeling?"

" I'm doing well Mrs. Knight, thank you for letting me stay with you for a while."

" No problem," Logan nods. " Here's a pair of sweatpants, a shirt for each of you." Mrs. Knight places the clothing on the edge of the bed. " I'm going to speak with the doctor about releasing you Logan." Mrs. Knight exits the room leaving Kendall and Logan to change. Logan slowly, gingerly swings his legs over the edge of the bed and cautiously walks to the bathroom. Kendall turns around and rushes over to Logan places his arms on Logan's waist to help him balance himself out. Kendall stands by the bathroom while he changes outside the bathroom and Logan changes inside the bathroom.

Mrs. Knight knocks on the door again, " one sec mom." Kendall says helping Logan with his shoes. Logan can't bend down his bruises are still painfully. Kendall wraps his arms protectively around Logan and the two exit the room.

- -Twenty Minutes Later-

Kendall is now showing Logan his bedroom. Trophies along the blue walls, posters of hockey players and rock bands, and a bed placed in the middle of the room. There are pale green curtains covering the window.

" Kendall where am I going to be sleeping?"

" We don't have a guest room or a spare room I'm guessing sleeping in my room next to me." A pale blush appears on Logan's face but Kendall doesn't notice. Logan nods in reply. " Well it's quarter to eleven now I guess we better head to bed."

" Ok," Logan and Kendall climb into the bed on opposite sides. Logan on the left next to the window and Kendall on the right side. " Night Ken"

" Night Logie." Both of the begin to drift into a deep slumber.

- Next morning-

Logan slowly sits up in Kendall's bed and notices that Kendall isn't there. Logan carefully gets up from the bed and roams downstairs. He spots Katie sitting on the couch apparently doing school work.

" Hi Logan," Katie says without facing Logan. Logan jumps slightly then makes his way over to Katie.

" Hi Katie. Why aren't you at school?"

" I'm home schooled," Logan nods in reply. " It's one in the after by the way."

" Oh. "

" Could you help me with my math?"

" Sure, what are you learning?" Logan glances at Katie's textbook.

" Fractions."

"Aha these aren't too bad."

Three minutes go by and Logan helped Katie with all of her subjects. Mrs. Knight went to the grocery most of the afternoon but came back an hour ago. The entire time she was on the phone. She emerges from upstairs, " Katie I need to speak to Logan alone." Katie nods and exits the living room to her bedroom.

" Yes Mrs. Knight?"

" I think you should sit down." Logan complies he begins to fiddle with his fingers, he's severely nervous. _Maybe my father got away? I might go back to Texas with my relatives. Please something good. _ " Officer Garcia told me that you're father has been arrested and going to jail." Logan lets out a sigh of relief.

" Thank goodness." Mrs. Knight smiles softly.

" Me too, Logan, me too." She pulls him into a friendly hug. Kendall enters the house dropping his things by the door. " No work today?"

" Nope I told Mr. Bilson that I won't be coming today." His mother nods and leaves the living room.

" How was your day?" Logan politely asks.

" Boring as usually especially without you at school to entertain me in history." Logan laughs softly.

" I usually don't entertain you in history because I pay attention to the teacher," Logan playfully, softly punches Kendall in the arm. " Your mother informed me that my father is in jail now." Kendall smiles widely.

" That's terrific!"

" Yes it is. I'm really happy, I feel free and safe." Kendall pulls Logan into a hug. _I finally am free. _

_**Please review this! **_

_**Here's the trailer that I, Zayna, created it. (remove spaces.)**_

_**htt p:/w w w .yo**__** ut m/watc h?v=lQ s1 At23 13c**_


	8. This Kiss

_**We own nothing except the awesome plot! =) Please please review! **_

Logan and Kendall were sitting in their shared bedroom finishing up their missed homework. Logan completed his fairly quickly compared to Kendall.

" Um Logan could you possibly help me with his geometry problem?" Logan nods and sits next to Kendall stares at the Geometry textbook working out the problem in his head.

" Well since this polygon has five sides you need to divide the shape into five triangles. There you solve each triangle's measurement. Remember a triangle only has 180 degrees."

" Oh I get it now, thanks Logie," Kendall pulls Logan into a hug.

" No problem," Logan continues to help Kendall with his homework until they hear Katie calling them.

" Yo Kendall and Logan! It's dinner!"

" Coming!" Kendall shouts. Kendall and Logan shuffle out of their room and head down stairs. Mr. Knight and Katie were both sitting down already while Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen. At that moment was the first time Logan has seen Mr. Knight.

Mr. Knight is about 6'3, muscular and looks like he could break you with one hand. Yet Mr. Knight was sweet, and caring. He was the one who allowed Logan to stay with them in the first place.

" Hello Logan nice to meet you. I'm Matthew Knight," Mr. Knight puts out his hand Logan shakes his hand.

" Nice to meet you too sir. Thank you letting me stay here for a while."

" No problem. You needed a place to stay and Kendall has mentioned you several times," Kendall blushes slightly. It's true though on several occasions before the incident Kendall brought up Logan to his parents.

" Boys please sit down. I decided to make spaghetti," Mrs. Knight put the large bowl on the spaghetti in the middle of the table. Logan went pale, remembering when his father shoved spaghetti into Logan's face.

" Are you ok?" Kendall asks nudging Logan. Logan shakes his head. " Mom could Logan and I be excused for a few moments?"

" Hurry back please." Logan and Kendall sprint up the stairs to their room.

" what's wrong Logie?" Logan remains silently. A few tears fall from his eyes landing on the carpeted ground. " Please tell me what's wrong?" Logan sniffles.

" My father sometimes would shove food onto my face. The only food we would eat was spaghetti It's just brings back horrid memories," Kendall pulls Logan into a tight, protective hug.

" Logie, your father is behind bars now. No one is going to hurt you I'm going to make sure of that." Logan wipes his nose.

" How do you know?"

" Like I said at the hospital, I just know." Logan looks up at Kendall. His face is still pale, but seeing Kendall smiling at him, hand on his shoulder, Logan decides to tell him his true feelings. But instead of using words, he walks close to Kendall.

Kendall is knowing pulling him into a hug and Logan's head is on his chest. They go to break away but instead, Logan stands on his tip- toes and place a sweet kiss on Kendall's lips. Kendall is a bit shocked but as Logan was not pulling away, he deepens it. The kiss is filled with love and compassion. Soon they pull back needing oxygen in their lungs though both are disappointed that they had to end the kiss.

" You like me?" Kendall questions, his lips are slightly red. Logan nods bashfully. " Can I kiss you again?"

" Yes," Logan says quietly. Logan places his right hand to Kendall's back of his neck. Pressing their lips together as if puzzle pieces put into place. Kendall is smiling in the kiss and runs his tongue along the bottom on Logan's lip. Kendall slowly pulls away pressing their foreheads together. Logan glances up at Kendall's lips cherry red color.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but then heard someone clear their voice. Both boys jumped away but relaxed only seeing Katie. She winked at them before

leaving.

"I will talk to her later, come on" Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him back to the kitchen.

" Is everything alright now?" Mr. Knight asks the two boys.

" Yes dad." Kendall begins to eat his spaghetti Logan glances at his food swallows the lump in his throat and decides to eat his food.

" Logan how long have you been living in Minnesota for?" Mrs. Knight questions the short boy.

" Hm my entire life actually. My mom was from Louisiana and my dad lived here."

" What do you mean your mother was from Louisiana?" Mrs. Knight politely asks.

" She died two years ago in a plane crash," Logan says quietly as he continues to eat.

" I'm so sorry Logan," Mrs. Knight says.

" It's ok," Logan finishes his food. " May I be excused?" Mr. Knight nods. " Thank you for the dinner Mr. and Mrs. Knight."

"Your welcome sweetie." Logan stands up from his chair and makes his way back upstairs. He lays down the bed staring at the ceiling.

After Logan left Mr. Knight asked his son "If Logan lived here his whole life,

how come i never heard you mention him till now?"

Kendall cleared his throat. "um-well. We talked in school but never really

became friends before"

Mr. Knight nodded slowly before taking a bit of meatball.

"Ok can I be excused? I finished two plates?"

Katie gasped "I didn't even finish one"

"That is because I am a boy with lots of room in his stomach" Kendal patted his stomach and grinned.

Mrs. Knight excuse him and Kendall left up back to his and Logan's room. Kendall slowly makes his way to Logan not to interrupt his deep thoughts. Kendall sits on the edge of the bed, Logan doesn't notice of Kendall's presence.

" What are you thinking about?" Kendall asks Logan. Logan jerks upwards in shock.

"Uh? Umm not much actually. You and me. My dad," he replies simply. Kendall moves to Logan and wraps his arms around Logan.

" I'm always here for you, Logie. Remember that." Logan nods in reply. Kendall presses a tender kiss to Logan's temple.

" What are we? I'm curious?"

" I'm Kendall and you're Logan," Logan playfully shoves Kendall. They laugh together, " Logan you're my boyfriend." Kendall leans in plants a quick kiss on Logan's lips. " I care about you so much." Kendall murmurs on Logan's lips.

" I care about you too." Logan settles himself up against Kendall, as he holds Logan close. Logan feels

safe, but how long can that last?


	9. Funhouse

_**We own nothing except the plot. I (Zayna) honestly loved watching Pokemon and Digimon growing up same goes with Looney Toons. So don't be critical. Please leave reviews because we love them! :D **_

_**Logan and Kendall lying on their bed, Kendall's arms around Logan and Logan's head on Kendall's chest. Listening to Kendall's heartbeat and deep breathing. Logan begins to drift off to sleep. Just as Logan enters his slumber Kendall presses a kiss to Logan's temple. Kendall watches Logan sleep, peacefully. **_

-The Next Morning-

Logan awakens from his sleep another morning with Kendall not there. Logan swings his legs over the edge of the bed and makes his way downstairs. Katie is sitting by the TV with her father watching Looney Toons.

" Good morning, Logan," Mr. Knight greets him.

" Morning Mr. Knight and Katie. Where is Kendall?"

" He should be back now. He went with his mother to pick up a couple of things," Mr. Knight replies. " Would you like some tea?"

" Sure," Logan replies kindly. Mr. Knight gets up from his seat and makes his way into the kitchen with Logan behind him.

" Green or Camomile?"

" Green would be fine." Mr. Knight pours the hot water into a black mug and hands it over to Logan. Logan doesn't add any sugar to his green tea, he begins to sip his hot tea as Kendall and Mrs. Knight arrive back home with a few bags in hand. Kendall enters the kitchen alone with the groceries placing them onto the counter.

" Morning Logie," Kendall says placing a quick kiss on Logan's cheek. Logan blushes slightly.

" Morning Ken. Need any help?" Kendall nods. Logan places the mug on the counter and helps Kendall unload the groceries.

" Carlos and James should be over in about ten minutes. Almost every Sunday they come over for breakfast."

" Cool," Logan simply replies placing the apples into the fridge. Kendall sneakily wraps his arms around Logan's waist from behind.

" Maybe later we can head to the park," Kendall whispers in Logan's ear causing Logan to shiver.

Logan looked into those bright green eyes and smiled "Just us?" Kendall nodded.

"I want to show you something"

"That- that would be great. " Kendall placed a small kiss on the smaller boy's forehead, before letting go of him "By the way, your a heavy sleeper."

"I am?" Logan knew he was. He was just waiting to see what Kendall will say.

"Yeah. My mom came in the room around 8, woke me up, I fell out of bed, tripped over a shoe, and hit my head on the doorframe and you STILL didn't wake up!" Logan held in his laughter

"Your a spaz aren't you?"

"Only in the morning, "Kendall then looked at the clock. "10:21, they should be here about 10:30 I am going to change" Logan looked at him confused. Kendall smiled and explain. "Ever since we were like six, we've hang out at my house on Saturday mornings, in pajamas, watch cartoons and play video games."

"Oh" Logan says laughing at bit. Kendall playfully hit Logan in the shoulder

"Hush" Kendall makes his way up the stairs to change his clothes. Logan glances down at his clothes, _still in my black sweats and large, grey shirt. _

" Logan did Kendall tell you about James and Carlos coming over?" Mrs. Knight asks as she begins to cook pancakes. Logan nods.

" I'm back," Kendall says reentering the kitchen wearing plaid pajamas bottoms and a white shirt. There's a knock at the door.

" I got it!" Katie yells to her family. " Hey James and Carlos. Kendall and Logan are in the kitchen."

" Cool. Hi Mr. Knight it's great seeing you again," James politely says giving Mr. Knight a hand shake.

" Same. It's great to see you," Carlos states. Kendall and Logan emerge from the kitchen carrying plates of pancakes. Setting them on the table. Everyone sits down and begins to eat their breakfast.

" Wh-at shaow are e gowin to waatich?" Carlos asks with his mouth filled with food. Everyone raises an eyebrow what in the world he just said. Carlos swallows his food and speaks again, " what shows are we going to watch?"

" Oh. Hmm Digimon and Pokemon," Kendall announces.

" Cool I love those shows. Watching them all the time growing up," Logan says. Kendall smiles at his boyfriend.

Everyone finishes eating their breakfast putting their plates in the sink. Mr and Mrs. Knight clean the dishes while Katie is watching Pokemon with the boys.

" Oooh I love this one!" Carlos exclaims happily bouncing in his seat.

" I don't, I hate that Misty and Brock aren't in this anymore. The older episodes were a lot better," James mentions.

" True," Kendall adds. Logan nods.

" Boys, we are leaving for a while and should be back by seven," Mr. Knight says.

" Ok. Bye!" All four friends say in unison. The adult Knights and Katie leave the house, leaving the four boys alone.

Fours later, the four boys watched several episodes of Digimon, Pokemon, Looney Toons and Supernatural (a show that wasn't a cartoon).

" What do you want to do now?" Kendall questions his friends.

" Umm," James thinks for a moment but interrupted by his cell phone. "Hi mom. I am at Kendall's. Ok bye" he hung up the phone and said "Carlos, your parents are at my house. We should be there for lunch or something""

" I was having so much today!" Carlos whines.

" We'll hang out tonight maybe. Around six?" Kendall inquires. Carlos and James both nod in agreement and left the house. Kendall places his arms around Logan's shoulders pulling him into a tight hug. " So do you want to head to the park now?" Kendall quietly asks Logan.

" Sure, let's go get changed," Logan replies. The two teens stand up and make their way to their shared room. " How long will be staying at the park?"

" Why are you asking? Afraid of boredom?" Logan laughs at his boyfriend's comment.

" No, just wondering. Could we lay on the grass and talk? Something like that maybe?" Kendall nods.

" Sounds nice. I promise you we will be back by five-thirty," Kendall glances at his alarm clock, " right now it's two-forty." Kendall grabs his guitar putting into it's black case. Sling it over his shoulder. Logan raises an eyebrow. " What? I want to play my guitar there. Maybe sing you something?" Logan blushes wildly. Kendall kisses Logan's cheek.

" Alright, let's go." Kendall wraps his arms around Logan's waist making their way to the park.

_**Leave a lovely review! **_

_**So what song should Kendall sing to Logan? Maybe have Logan sing a song too? Who knows? **_

_**Leave a song in the review. Let us know if you want Logan to sing too and what song he should sing? **_


	10. Beautiful Soul

_**We own nothing! Except the plot! Songs are Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney and Need You Now- Lady Antebellum. **_

_**I know I know this is a short chapter, it's merely a filler but yet you have to read it because it's important what words the two teens exchange. :) **_

_**It will get better in the next chapter. Anyways...**_

They got to the park and Kendall walked Logan over to a more private area. It was surrounded by bushes and trees and far back away from everyone attending the park. Kendall sat down up against tree. Logan sat next time smiling and taking in the beautiful scenery.

The clouds floating the sky. The sun high above the small pond that is about hundred feet away from the two teens. Brown benches were old couples would sit together reading novels.

Kendall pulled out his guitar and started to tune it. "It's actually been a few weeks since I played" He said that smiling. Logan placed his head on Kendall's shoulder just waiting for him to start.

Out of nowhere Logan heard Kendall play a song. It sounded so familiar. When the he started to sing, Logan looked at his boyfriend lovingly.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you **_

_**Baby do you think you could want me too**_

_**I don't wanna waste your time**_

_**Do you see things the way I do **_

_**I just wanna know if you feel it too **_

_**There is nothing left to hide**_

Logan begins to sway back and forth to the acoustic sound and the sound of Kendall's sweet, gentle voice.

_**I **__**don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold **_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**You're the one I wanna chase **_

_**You're the one I wanna hold **_

_**I wont let another minute go to waste **_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**I know that you are something special **_

_**To you I'd be always faithful**_

_**I want to be what you always needed **_

_**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me **_

Kendall finishes up the song, "You're beautiful soul, yeah." He strums the last chord. Logan smiles as if he was a Cheshire Cat. Kendall leans forward and presses a kiss to Logan's temple.

" Thank you. I love that song, especially since you sang it." A deep blush creeps on Kendall's cheeks. " Could I possibly play a song?" Kendall's eyes widen in surprise.

" You can play the guitar?" Logan nods.

" Yeah I learned back when I was younger." Kendall hands Logan his guitar and his pick. Logan strums and tunes it's a bit. Logan starts to play one of his favorite songs, most likely Kendall would do the song too.

_**Picture perfect memories **_

_**Scattered all around the floor **_

_**Reaching for the phone 'cause **_

_**I can't fight it anymore **_

Kendall begins to sing along with Logan. This is one of the first songs Kendall learned on the acoustic guitar.

_**And I wonder if I **_

_**Ever cross your mind **_

_**For me it happens all the time **_

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone **_

_**And I need you now **_

_**Said I wouldn't call **_

_**But I've lost all control **_

_**And I need you now **_

_**And I don't know how I can do without **_

_**I just need you now**_

Logan fades the song as he plays the last chord. Only the sound of the wind blows is heard until….

" Oh baby, I need you now," Kendall and Logan say in unison.

" You sing amazingly well Logan and play superb too," Kendall tells his boyfriend as Logan hands Kendall back his guitar.

"Thanks, but I think your better at guitar then I am. I screwed some chords up"

"Its ok. It was still great."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"I love you" As soon as the words were out of my mouth i almost regret it since we just got together. But it was so true.

He smiled "I love you too" then next thing I knew, we were kissing once again but this kiss was full of lust and passion. I was on my back now and he was on top of me. This moment was the best time of my life. My lungs will draining of oxygen so we pulled back at the same time. Pressing our foreheads together breathing deeply and interlacing our fingers together.

" We should come to the park more often," Kendall says then gives a quick wink. A small blush comes across my face. We slowly stand up and make our way back to the house to hang out with James and Carlos once again.

_I don't think don't today could get any better. _ Kendall and Logan both thought as the continued their way back.

_**Please review! Add any ideas that we could **__**incorporate**__** into the next chapters. :) We loving hearing from all of you! **_

_**Oh a side note: I only put part of the lyrics mostly the choruses or the important part of the songs. **_

_**Leave a lovely review please! :) **_


	11. Firework

_**We own nothing. Sorry for the two day delay I was having an off evening yesterday. Family drama again. Song used: Firework- Katy Perry. Please review! :) Warning we may not update as often this week because I have play practice from 6- 8:30 everyday except Tuesday. New semester starts Sunday, which is tomorrow. :/ **_

_**Please review! We LOVE you all! :D **_

Logan and Kendall walked into school on Monday morning. Logan was finally able to go. What scares him was people staring at him. He didn't know why? Looking at Kendall he noticed that he looked at people weirdly.

"why are they staring at me?" Logan whispered. Kendall shrugged then saw Jenny Tinkler

"Jenny

"Oh hi Kendall...Logan" she smiled.

"What is going on here?"

"oh um" Jenny's face fell. She whispered "rumors have it that Logan's dad got arrested. People say its because he murdered him, but since he is here, that didn't happen, obviously" She looked at Logan but then looked back Kendall.

"WHAT?" Kendall shouted scaring Logan a bit.

"Sorry its the rumor" She then left.

" Um well today will be interesting then, don't you think?" Logan says trying to lighten up Kendall. Kendall looks over at Logan and softens a bit.

" I guess so. What class do you have?" Logan thinks to what he has today, it's day A, which means English, history, Spanish and art.

" I have Spanish now." Kendall nods in reply. Logan opens his locker pulls out his binder and closes it. Kendall touches his shoulder gently.

" Lets keep us a secret for a while," Kendall whispers in Logan's hear. Logan was thinking the same idea as Kendall.

" I was going to say that too," Kendall smiles and pulls Logan into a tight hug. Kisses Logan's hair the two separate heading to their classes.

**Lunch Break **

Kendall saw Logan open his locker sneaked over to Logan grabbing him by the waist. The halls were empty. Logan jumps a bit.

" You scared me," Kendall places his head on Logan's shoulder.

" I'm sorry," Kendall replies calmly. " I was thinking that maybe we should tell James and Carlos about us. Are you okay with that?"

Logan takes a deep breath, " yeah totally." Kendall presses a kiss to Logan's temple then lips.

" Thanks. Now let's go to lunch," Kendall slings his arm around Logan's shoulders.

What they didn't know was that Adam happened to watch the whole thing. Smirking to himself, _this is going to get interesting,_ he turns on his heels and heads off to cafeteria.

James and Logan are sitting at their table pulling out their lunches that they packed at home. Logan preferred making his own food. Kendall and Carlos come over to the table with a tray filled with a juice bottle, apple, carrot slices and a sandwich. Kendall sits next to Logan while Carlos next to James.

" Guys Logan and I want to tell you something?" Kendall begins to say.

" Look who's apparently alive," Adam begins and shoves Kendall off his seat. " What the hell?" Anger boils in Kendall's blood fists balled up.

" I saw you two," pointing to Kendall then Logan, " kissing in the halls before lunch. Hm why is that?" Adam crosses his arms waiting for an answer.

" Why do you care so much?"

" I'm curious. Why did you kiss Logan? Are you some fag?"

Kendall soon lunges into Adam onto the cafeteria ground. Adam punches Kendall square in the jaw. Kendall eyes flame up, lifts up his fist slamming into Adam's nose. Blood begins to drip from Adam's nose. " What the fuck Knight?" Adam pushes Kendall onto his back. Logan wants to help Kendall but is terrified, remembering what happened to him with his father. A couple tears fall from his eyes landing onto the white cafeteria table, he exits the cafeteria , without James or Carlos noticing, before bursting into tears. Kendall is pinned to the ground and sees Logan leave the cafeteria. Kendall pushes Adam off of him with a large amount of force. Kendall grabs his bag and searches for Logan.

Logan is sitting alone in the indoor staircase. Rocking his body back and forth tears streaming down his face.

Kendall looks through empty classroom windows hoping to find Logan. No luck. _Wait the staircases._ Kendall runs to the only indoor staircase and finds Logan crying. Logan's head is buried in his knees. Kendall sits next to Logan and wraps his arms around Logan's shoulders pulling him into a hug. Logan looks up from his blurry eyes. Kendall hums then begins to sing Firework.

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow**_

_**And when it's time, you'll know **_

_**You just gotta ignite the light **_

_**And let it shine **_

_**Just own the night**_

_**Like the Fourth of July **_

_**Cause baby you're a firework **_

_**Come on show 'em what you're worth**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" **_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y **_

_**Baby you're a firework**_

Logan throws his arms around Kendall's neck pressing their foreheads together.

" I'm sorry, Logie. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fought with Adam." Logan shakes his head.

" It's fine Kendall. You were just being defensive," Logan realizes that Kendall's jaw turning a bright shade of yellow from the punch. Logan idly traces the soon to be bruise. " Your jaw is turning yellow. We should get some ice," Logan keeps his hand on Kendall's cheek.

" We'll go in a minute. I really want to apologize for another fight. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I know that you probably remembered what happened before with your father. I promise I would fight again with Adam," Kendall smiles softly.

" It's fine Kendall," Kendall leans in plants a soft kiss to Logan's lip.

Logan grabs Kendall's hand, " you need to get some ice on your jaw." Kendall smiles widely. The two make their way to the nurse's office hand in hand. Everyone now knew that Logan and Kendall were dating because of asshole Adam.

" Hello boys, whoa are you alright Kendall?" The nurse asks while walking over to the two teens, inspecting Kendall's soon to be bruise. Heads over the freezer for an ice pack

" Yeah I'm fine got into a bit of scuffle with Adam again," Kendall points to Adam who's sitting on the raise bed with cotton balls in his nose.

" Boys you need to stop fighting before you both get suspended," the nurse places an ice pack to Kendall's jaw, he winces a bit from the sudden coldness.

" Yeah. We _should," _ Adam snickers a bit. " do you want another fight?"

" Kendall?" Logan says softly to his boyfriend. Kendall looks at Logan his eyes soften.

" Sorry, Logie. Can we leave now?" Kendall says impatiently. Nurse nods and hands them a shared pass since they have history now in block three. "Logan do you want to grab a coffee and a pretzel afterschool since we have today off of work and hockey?" Logan turns to Kendall stands on his tip toes and presses a kiss to Kendall's forehead.

" So that's a yes?" Logan smirks and nods.

**Afterschool**

Kendall hands Logan their shared salted pretzel and banana smoothie as they sit next to the fountain inside the mall. Logan takes a bit out of their pretzel, " you know I failed to mention that my birthday is in two days." Kendall chokes on his pretzel piece.

" What?" Logan chuckles.

" Yeah I'm finally turning sixteen in two. days."

" Oh shit," Kendall rubs his face. " I need to get you something." Logan chuckles again and shakes his head.

" No you don't. I'm fine with what I have that is you, your parents, Katie, Carlos and James. I don't need anything else." Kendall this time shakes his head.

" I need no wait I want to get you something," Logan half smiles.

" Alright. Nothing expensive please."

" Kendall?" A female voice says. Kendall looks up to see Camille, one of his friends that attends a performing arts school across town, with her friend Jo. Camille and Jo make their way over to Kendall and Logan. " Hi I'm Camille and this is my best friend Jo."

" Hi I'm Logan," Camille hugs Logan then Jo hugs Logan.

" So how's the arts going?" Kendall asks the teen aged girls.

" Well actually. We just did a production of Almost Maine," Jo says.

" How's everything? My mom told me that your dad is back," Camille says smiling. Kendall nods.

" Yeah he's back," Kendall whispers in Camille's ear, " you and Jo please come to my house on Wednesday at five it's Logan's birthday. He's also my boyfriend." Camille giggles. Logan raises an eyebrow and gives a skeptical look. Kendall looks at his watch, " look at the time. I'll see you two ladies later."

" Yeah see you two later," Camille says waving to the two boys making her way with Jo in the opposite direction.

" What was that all about?"

" A surprise." Kendall replies simply.

_What on earth is Kendall planning? _Logan thinks to himself as they make their way into the music shop.


	12. Sweet Sixteen

_**We own nothing except plot and ocs mentioned. This some smuttness but we kept it T. You can as Lauren says go on her profile to get the full picture. We are leaving the ending to your imagination. ;) **_

**Wednesday**

Kendall woke up Wednesday morning to find that Logan is not sleeping next to him. He raises his eyebrows swings his legs over the edge of the bed making his way down stairs. Logan wasn't sitting at the dining table either only his parents and Katie were eating cereal.

" Mom where's Logan?" Mrs. Knight looks up her newspaper and smiles softly.

" He went for a run and would meet you at the library around 7:30," Kendall nods glances at the clock sitting on the fireplace that reads 7:10. Kendall darts up back to his and Logan's bedroom. Kendall throws on jeans, blue t-shirt, black vans and a green plaid shirt. Sprints back downstairs grabs his car keys and makes his way to the school.

While driving to school Kendall was thinking about the party that he planned for Logan's sweet sixteen later this afternoon. It's the middle of March too cold for swimming but warm enough to walk on the beach around sunset. All their friends are coming over around three-thirty. Carlos will be distracting Logan with "homework help" until they head back to the Knight's residence.

Kendall pulls up to the school's parking lot and makes his way into the library. Logan is sitting by the window reading _Into The Wild_. Kendall sneaks up from behind and breathes into Logan's ear, " Happy Birthday Babe." Kendall's breath sends shivers up Logan's spine he turns around to face Kendall, who's smiling widely. Kendall presses a warm kiss to Logan's lips pulling away shyly.

" I have a surprise for you after school but I can't tell you it," Kendall says quietly.

" Oh really?" Kendall nods. "That is so not fair" Logan pouts like a kid and Kendall laughs leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. Logan smiles but then gasps as he sees Kendall's bruise. The color is almost a black shade. "The bruise is horrible baby."

He places a gentle hand on Kendall's jaw. Kendall winces a bit but relaxes after a second.

"Tell me something Kendall. Have you always gotten yourself into fights with Adam?"

"Kinda" Kendall sighs.

"why?"

"Let's not talk about that now. Let's head to homeroom ok?" Kendall avoided the question. He didn't really want to go into the reason behind the tension between Kendall and Adam

Logan nodded, gathered his things, and the two lace there hands together and head towards homeroom. The boys reached their homeroom. People stare but even though they were scared to come out right away, they really didn't care about anyone else. Thanks to Adam the whole school knows, but in a way, it's a relief! Logan sat in his desk Kendall sat behind him.

Their homeroom teacher begins to take roll. Kendall's knees begin to bounce up and down, he was elated about the surprise for Logan.

**After school**

Kendall went to his car quickly so he could decorate his home for Logan's birthday. Meeting at his house are Camille, Jo and James. Carlos would be distracting Logan until it was time.

Logan is pulling out the necessary binders that he needs to do his homework assignments. As he places them in his backpack he glances around trying to find Kendall. No luck, he sighs deeply. Some taps on his shoulder, he spins on his heels to see Carlos smiling.

" Hey Car."

" Hey Logie. Umm could you possibly help me with world history?" Logan inhales and nods. Logan was planning on hanging out with Kendall today for his birthday since Kendall did say that he has a surprise for Logan. _Maybe that's why he isn't at school right now. _Carlos and Logan plop down on the hallways' benches that were in front of their respected lockers.

" So what exactly do you need help on?" Carlos shuffles his papers around searching for something for Logan is explain.

" I'm a bit confused on the Korean War."

" This is easy to understand Carlos. So it begins with China and the north part of Korea," Logan begins. Carlos' phone rang and he answered the call.

" Hello? Okay. Leaving now. Bye," Carlos hangs up and stuffs his things in his bag again.

" Carlos? Why are you leaving? You said you needed help."

" Well not anymore, come on." Carlos drags Logan and himself to front where Carlos parked his car. Today was the only day he drove to school since he needed to occupy Logan for only twenty minutes.

Carlos started his car's engine and sped off to Kendall's house.

**Kendall's House**

" There that should be it," Jo says as she stands back admiring her banner that she made. The banner says: Happy Sixteenth Birthday Logie! You're amazing!

Camille and James were finishing frosting the red velvet cupcakes in the kitchen while Kendall was in his and Logan's bedroom to make their room neater and to get Logan's present that he bought yesterday, when Logan was helping out Mrs. Knight with cooking dinner.

There's a soft knock at the front door, "Kendall! He's here!" Camille shouts from the kitchen. Kendall runs down the stairs two at a time and carefully opens the front door, revealing Logan and Carlos.

" Kendall why weren," Logan says as he enters the living room but is stunned to see Camille, James, Jo and the banner hanging in the living room. They entered the Knight house and heard a clatter of "SURPRISE!" James, Kendall, Jo and Camille all stood in the living room smiling. 'Happy Birthday' decorations scattered the wall, and there were even balloons.

"Oh my god! Did you do all this?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall nods and smiles, pulling Logan into a tight hug, " Happy birthday baby. It's a small party for you. You're sixteen today." Kendall presses a kiss to Logan's temple.

" Aw," Camille and Jo say in unison.

" Where are your parents?" Logan inquries.

" They will be here shortly they went to get the pizza. Katie is staying at a friend's house until seven." Logan nods. Everyone sits on the couch in front of the fireplace with their wrapped gift in hand.

" I hope you like this," Carlos says handing Logan his gift. Logan opens the box in the box was a brand new shiny, black helmet. " You needed a new helmet, the one that the couch gave you a little too big your head." Logan smiles and hugs Carlos.

" Thank you. I really need that." James stands up and gives Logan a bag. Logan pulls out various hair care products. A bit confused but it's what the thought that counts.

" Thanks James for the," Logan reads one of the bottles, " Cuda products. My hair can be perfect like yours." James smiles widely.

" Jo and I decided to buy you something together, we hope you like it," Camille says. Logan pulls a navy blue cardigan with red buttons out of the bag. Logan stands up and hugs each of the girls.

" Well I'm the last one," Kendall says as Logan sits back down. Kendall hands Logan a wrapped gift. Logan tears away the wrapping to reveal a new edition of the medical book Logan was eyeing the other day at the mall. " I saw you looking at that the other day." Jo, James, Camille and Carlos eyebrows furrow in confusion. Kendall buys his boyfriend that he's deeply in love with a book.

" I love it Kendy," Logan presses a kiss to Kendall lips.

" I have something else to give you shortly," Kendall whispers in Logan's ear sending a shiver down Logan's spine.

" Time for cake!" Logan says impatiently. Everyone chuckles at him. Camille emerges from the kitchen with a small plate of cupcakes one for each person.

Logan takes a nibble of the red and white cupcake. A bit of frosting on his nose Kendall wipes it away with his thumb, thus creating Logan to blush a bit.

" Thanks," Logan says quietly.

**XXX**

" Good-bye everyone. Thanks for coming!" Logan says as everyone leaves the house. Kendall grabs Logan from the waist and plants a kiss to Logan's neck. " what time are your parents coming back?"

" Hmm probably not until seven-thirty. It's only five-thirty. It gives us two hours to be alone," Kendall winks at Logan. The two head up stairs to their bedroom. Kendall's parents came back twenty minutes ago to drop off the pizza but left again to spend time together at the mall and run a few errands.

Logan sits on the edge of his and Kendall's bedroom as Kendall searches for his other present to give to Logan. Kendall finds what's he looking for and strolls back to Logan.

" Logan you make me so happy. Smiling everyday even when days feel gloomy. Your smile and presence makes my life a whole lot better. I'm so happy that over the last three weeks that I've been close to you. I love you so much. My heart pumps so fast every time you laugh, smile, cry, whine, pout, pretty much at everything you do. I love you," Kendall opens the small box revealing a sliver banded promise ring. Two stones intertwining in the center, a sapphire and an ruby, engraved on the sides of the stones is **Kendall and Logan.** Engraved inside the band reads, **I love you forever and for always- K.**

Kendall gingerly slides the ring onto Logan's left ring finger. A tear slides down Logan's face Kendall wipes it away using his thumb.

" I love you so much Kendall," Logan says happily. " I love you so much." Kendall wraps his arms around Logan's waist pulling them into a passionate kiss.

The kiss was filled with passion and lust. Tongues began their fierce battle. Kendall won, but Logan let him. Logan felt himself lying down on the bed, Kendall straddling him. They broke the kiss and Kendall smiled. "I love you so much Logan. I know we've only been together for a short time, but I feel so close to you. If you are ready, I would love to give myself to you"

The words filled his ears. Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He smiles,"I love you too and I would love to give myself to you too" That was all Kendall needed before pressing there lips together again. Hands roamed feeling the soft skin that belong to their lover's.

Kendall pulled Logan's shirt off as he, then, got his own off. Kendall left a few light kisses down his neck and chest. A small moan escaped the brunette's lips and that made me Kendall shiver a bit knowing he made Logan make the sound.

"I need you now," Kendall begs.

"I need you," Logan moans softly.

"Happy birthday Logie" Kendall took Logan's jeans off.

"Thanks, this is best birthday ever." Logan pushed Kendall's jeans off as well.

"It is your Sweet sixteen-" Kendall placed a kiss on Logan's hip bone. Logan shiver in excitement as he felt Kendall's hands remove his boxers. Kendall pulled his own of and lips meet again.

_**We needed to keep this T. So yeah we can't do much more without hitting M. **_

_**Use your imagination for the rest. ;) ;) **_

_**This is the longest chapter we've written. Again sorry for the delay. Been busy and we have been writer's block. Ohh no! Drama and angst is coming this way soon. **_

_**Please leave a review they mean a lot to us! :) **_


	13. Sugar, We're Going Down

_**We own nothing except the OCS listed and plot. We seriously want to thank you all for reading/favoriting, alerting this story. It means so much to us! :) **_

_**You may need tissues in this. **_

Kendall slowly wakes up without moving Logan. Logan has his head resting on Kendall's chest. Kendall moves, cautiously Logan's head but Logan begins to flutter awake.

" Ken-Kendy?" Logan sleepily asks his boyfriend.

" Hi Logie, sorry if I woke you up," Logan shakes his head as he slowly sits up.

" No you didn't. We need to clean up and get ready for school," Logan rubs his eyes and heads into the bathroom to change into his jeans, graphic t-shirt, that the Knights bought him, and to fix his hair.

Kendall and Logan showered together after their session, and changed into pajamas. They fell asleep around eight but awoke around five-thirty. They had plenty of sleep today. Logan emerges from the bathroom donned in skinny jeans, a red graphic t-shirt, black leather jacket and his hair is slightly spiked up in the front. Kendall mouth drops, Logan looked amazing and very sexy.

" Kendall?" Logan questions his boyfriend. Kendall shakes his head.

" Sorry, you just like fantastic," Logan walks over to Kendall and presses a kiss to his cheek.

" You don't look yourself." While Logan was changing in the bathroom Kendal changed his clothes too. Kendall is wearing black skinny jeans, white shirt and a yellow plaid shirt. His hair was the usually, brushed to the side and a deep dirty blonde color. Kendall's bruise is still the color of that of yesterday, deep purple color.

Kendall wraps his arm around Logan's waist as the two make their way downstairs. No one was awake at this time so they quietly turned on the TV.

Kendall had grabbed them a bagel before sitting down next to Logan. He grabbed Logan's left hand and smiled down at the ring on Logan's ring finger. They've been dating only a month, but GOD he loves Logan. Logan took small bites of the bagel. He smiled over at Kendall, who then smiled back. Last night filled his mind as he ate.

The surprise party was the sweetest thing anyone could do. Logan only met Jo and Camille the other day, and later that night they came over to chill. Logan could of sworn, James was flirting with Camille but James flirts with anyone with boobs.

The only thing that was on the TV at this time of the day was the news. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder as they continued to watch the news and eating their breakfast.

**History Class**

Kendall looked over at Logan who was taking notes. Kendall tapped the end of his pencil as he listen to the teacher lecture and stare lovingly at his boyfriend. The teacher's classroom phone began to ring causing Kendall to be interrupted by his thoughts.

" Logan could you please go down to the office? Kendall could you accompany him?" The teacher said, ironically the staff didn't know the two were together. So what ever the principle wanted Kendall would be there for Logan if necessary. The two gathered up their things and headed down to the office.

" What do you think she wants me for?" Logan questions nervously.

" I have no idea baby. Hopefully something optimistic," Logan nods. Just before they enter the office Logan places his hand tenderly on Kendall's bruise cheek and kisses the bruise gently. " I love you, I'll be here waiting."

" I love you too," Logan replies just before Logan enters the office. Kendall sat by the principle office quietly and silently praying something optimistic would be the outcome.

**Principle Office**

" Yes Ms. Whitney?" Logan nervously asks the high school's principle. She is around the age of 30, single, peachy skin, green eyes and dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She is wearing a gray suit jacket and possibly a matching skirt.

" Hello Logan, I got a phone call from your godfather, Gustavo Rocque. He's coming to get you now," she replies. Logan's eyes widen as if they were dinner plates.

" Excuse me?" Ms. Whitney was open to say something but the door opens.

" Ms. Whitney, Mr. Rocque is here," Mrs. Johns, Ms. Whitney's assisant says.

" Send him in please." A man around the around of thirty-five to forty enters the room donned in glasses, graffiti tracksuit, and bug-eyed glasses.

" Hello Logan," Gustavo puts out his hand and Logan shakes it, " I'm your new guardian." Logan's eyes are still wide and he nods slowly. " I'm taking you to LA where I live."

" What?" Logan replies sadly and confusingly.

" I. Am. Taking. You. Back. To. LA." Gustavo says.

"L-LA? As in California?"

"NO. Missouri! Yes California." He rolled his eyes. He kinda hated teenagers.

" Why? I'm staying with the Knights." Gustavo shakes his head.

" Not anymore. Since you're father is in prison, in your mother's will if anything happened to your father I would be your new guardian. And well obviously your father can't take care of you. Now let's get going. Flight leaves in three hours," Logan mouth drops and stares blankly at the man. He could think only of Kendall

" You can't be serious."

" I am. Good-bye Ms. Whitney." Logan is dragged out of the office by Gustavo. Kendall sees' Logan in panic.

" Hey! What are you doing with Logan?" Kendall yells. Gustavo faces Kendall with Logan by the wrist. And scoffs.

" Ha. Who are you? I'm taking him back with to LA," Gustavo angrily says.

" No you're not"

" Yeah I am,dog." Kendall steps closer to Gustavo and Logan.

" No YOUR NOT! Leave him alone. "

" Why do you care so much, dog?"

" Because he lives with me and he's my _boyfriend. _" Gustavo bursts out laughing.

" I don't care. That's he's your boyfriend. I'm his guardian, he's leaving in three hours," Ms. Whitney emerges from her office.

" Ms. Whitney he can't be serious," Kendall pleads with the principle.

" It's true Kendall. I can't do a thing about it," tears fill both teens eyes. They were being separated, forcefully.

Gustavo let go of Logan, "Get your things from you locker I'll meet you in the car in ten.," with that Gustavo stomps off. Tears slip down both of their cheeks, Kendall protectively wraps his arms around Logan as they make their way to Logan's locker. Logan struggled with opening his locker as sobs thwack his body. He finally got it open and grabbed only the assignments/papers other stuff that would remind him of Kendall, James and Carlos. Logan then collapsed to the ground sobbing loudly Kendall pulls him into his arms. Logan cries into Kendall's chest, Kendall begins to cry too. Tears flood down their faces.

" ple-please don't l-let m-me le-ave. I ca-can't l-eave y-yo-you Ke-nd-endy," Logan chokes out in between sobs. Kendall tightens his grip on Logan.

" I'll ca-call my-my parents. They hav-have to st-stop him. You-you can't leave." Kendall and Logan tighten their grip on each other continuing to sob. Tears are overflowing on their cheeks, soaking their shirts but they could care less.

" Please I can't- can't live with-without you," Logan sniffles into Kendall's chest.

Kendall shifts his face, " I can't live with-without you either. I need-need you," Kendall says.

The weeping slowly stopped yet they both were sniffling and hiccupping. Kendall never let go of his grip on Logan. They slowly enter the school's parking lot spotting a limo by the end. Gustavo obviously sitting in there waiting for Logan. Gustavo emerges from the limo smirks at the young couple, young love he loathes.

" Let's go Logan, flights in two hours and forty minutes. I'm getting you new clothes in LA," he says irritatingly as he goes back into the car. Logan stares at his shoes and looks up at Kendall sadly.

" I love you so much. You realize that no matter where you are I will love you. I will come out to LA to get you back if I have to. I love you," Kendall states lovingly.

" I love you so much too Kendy. I can't live without you. I will call, email, text you daily so I can hear/feel your presence. I will always remember you," Logan stares at his ring, Kendall lifts up his chin and plants a loving, passionate and lust filled kiss. There is no battle of dominance in this kiss. They slowly part resting their heads together. " No fights please with Adam I don't want you hurt Kendy. I love you too much."

Kendall nods, " I promise I won't. I love you," they slowly part. Logan slides into the limo. The limo disappears from the parking lot. Kendall breaks down in the middle of the parking lot and starts into a sprint. Running to his house, tears streaming down his face. Rage coursing through his veins. He reaches his room in a matter of ten minutes he pushes the front door open.

" What's wrong Kendall? Where's Logan?" His mother says as she and Mr. Knight go over to their son.

" Logan's gone. His new guardian took him," Kendall cries out. Covering his face with his hands. " Logan's gone," he mumbles while continuing to weep.

_**We 're are joking with James we love him. We have no idea how old Gustavo is suppose to be. **_

_**I nearly cried, tears welled in my eyes. **_

_**Please please review. They mean so much to us! :) **_


	14. I Hate This Part

**We own nothing except the OCS listed and plot. **

**Warning: May need tissues again! **

Kendall sprinted upstairs covered in clear tears. His nose was running badly too. He jumped onto his bed muffling his screams with his pillows. Kendall screams on top of his lungs releasing all of his anger and pain. Logan was taken from him, his other half was gone. He couldn't do a thing about it. Kendall pounds his fists against his mattress.

Mrs. Knight enters Kendall's bedroom, she sits next to her crying son patting a hand on his shoulder.

" Shh sweetheart, it's okay." Kendall shakes his head in the pillows, mumbling "no". Kendall continues to sobbing heavily the sobs continuing hitting his body. Mr. Knight soon enters Kendall's bedroom sitting next to his wife and son.

" Kendall, it's going to be alright. Logan is now with his official guardian." Anger boils in Kendall's system he sits up slowly.

He violently wipes his tears, " you don't get it do you?" Both of his parents' eyebrows furrow in confusion.

" What do you mean Kendall? " His father inquires.

" Logan means so much to me. Logan is my boyfriend and now he's gone," he says angrily but tears fall down his cheeks again. His mother soothingly rubs his back. " Please we have-have to do some-something. I- I can't function without Lo-Logan," Kendal pleads with his parents. His eyes are red, puffy and wide.

" Kendall, I don't think we can really do anything." Kendall slowly nods his head.

Mr. Knight was trying to take it all in. His son, one he hasn't seen a few years, one he never even got to spend some good quality Father/Son bonding with, just admitted he was gay. He shook his head but then looked at his son. He was crying his eyes out. His wife was holding him, trying to calm him down. He didn't know what to do, and it killed him.

"Kendall," he said finally finding words. Kendall looked up at his father, tears still falling from his eyes. "I am not good with these things so, I am sorry Logan is gone. I am sorry he went to LA. But it's not the end of the world. Time heals all wounds." He placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder.

Kendall starred blankly at his father before saying "Logan means EVERYTHING to me. I don't care that in only a month we became friends, then boyfriends, and whatever, but I love him, and with him gone, it feels like a piece of me is missing."

" We are so sorry sweetie," Mrs. Knight says.

Kendall groans into the pillows again, "please leave" his parents understand that he wants to be alone. They both slowly stand up from Kendall's bed leaving the sadden teen alone. Stray tears make their way down Kendall's cheeks but Kendall wipes them away. He presses his back to the bed's headboard, pulling his knees to his chest sat staring into the space, thinking of only Logan.

**With Logan**

Logan sits in the airport lounge knees pulled to his chest. A few stray tears fall to his cheeks but he doesn't want to publicly cry. He sniffles a bit, Gustavo hands him a cup of tea.

" Thanks," he quietly says. Logan stares down at his ring that Kendall gave to him only yesterday. A single tear falls onto his cup lid. He sniffles again. " How long is the flight?"

" Three hours," Gustavo replies. Logan nods his head. Only reason for asking for the length of the flight was that when they reached LA Logan could cry without anyone around. Logan takes a deep breath and sips his tea.

" Flight 213 for Los Angeles now boarding," the PA system announces. Logan and Gustavo pack up their things. A little piece of Logan's heart broken he was officially leaving Minnesota and now turning back. No Kendall, he won't be able to see his face again.

Logan shifts his bag on his shoulder hands the ticketing agent his boarding pass. Looks over his shoulder hoping that maybe Kendall would come, but that's only a dream. Gustavo and Logan board the plane, there's no looking back.

**Kendall**

Kendall has been locked in his room for the last three hours. Hasn't moved an inch. He's been only thinking, contemplating about Logan. He sighs stands up to grab his guitar, pen and notebook. He scribbles down lyrics on the notebook sheet. Begins to think of chords that would work with the song he's just written.

He sits back looks over the song then plays the song all together including the words. The acoustic sound fills the room.

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**Cause I don't know if I'll get up**_

_**And I don't wanna cause a scene**_

_**But I'm dyin' without your love**_

_**I'm beggin' to hear your voice**_

_**If I know that I can't have you**_

_**Wondering if I'll ever get you back**_

_**Dreaming about when I'll see you next**_

_**[When will I see you next, will I ever get you back]**_

_**Knowing that I never will forget**_

_**[I won't forget, I won't forget]**_

_**Cause I'd give everything that I've got left**_

_**But I can't live without you**_

Kendall strums the last chord. Tears flow down his cheeks once again. Places the guitar next to him, pulls his knees to his chest, crying once more today.

There's a soft knock at Kendall's door. " Come in," his mother appears with a plate with a whole-wheat sandwich and sliced carrots on the side.

" It's three you haven't eaten since breakfast."

" I'm not very hungry," his mother frowns.

" Kendall you need to eat something. I get that you're devastated, but at least eat a slice of a carrot."

" Ok," Kendall takes a bite of a slice carrot and swallows it whole. " Could you tell Coach and my manager that I won't be coming in this week? Tell them that Logan isn't here anymore." Mrs. Knight slowly nods stands up heading out the door.

" I'm going to check you in an hour. Please continue to eat," then with that Mrs. Knight disappears. Kendall looks over at the sandwich lifts it up and stuffs in his mouth whole, not caring if he choked. But, he doesn't choke his spits the not chew pieces back on to the plate. Kendall puts a hand over his mouth and races to the bathroom and begins to vomit.

He sits back on his knees wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

" Never again will I do that," he says quietly to himself. Flushes the toilet, he goes back to his bed pulls his comforter over his body and falls to sleep.

**Logan**

Logan and Gustavo have been up in the air for about an hour and half. When the flight took off Logan felt dizzy ran to the bathroom and vomited. He forgot to buy airsickness pills before flying out; well he wasn't at all planning on flying anytime soon.

Logan just starred out the plane's window. He hated this so much. His heart his broken and he can't fix it. He does eventually falls asleep. Past events fill his head and the romantic moment him and Kendall shared comes to play.

**Please review they mean a lot to us! :) **

**Song used: Can't Have You- Jonas Brothers. We edited the lyrics to match the story so there was some removed. **


	15. I'd Come For You

**We own nothing! Only OCS listed. Still angsty but no need for tissues this time. **

Logan shifts his bag on his shoulder as he stands in front of his new house scratch that new mansion. The mansion is massive, twice the size of the Knights' residence. The lawn is freshly cut; flowers line around the mansion, a tree sits by the mailbox at the end of the driveway. There's red shutters covering each window, there's a total of five windows. The front door is a green shade and the knob is brass. Gustavo unlocks the front door swings it open as the two enter the mansion.

Logan's eyes widen massively. In the foyer are a white statue, a black grand piano and wide windows. He looks to his left to see a large wide screen TV taller than himself and on the right were the bedroom halls.

" You're room is down the hall, last one on the right with the blue door," Gustavo says making his way over to the grand piano. Logan sighs heading towards his new bedroom. Each room's door was a different color, red, orange, green, white, black and lastly blue. He slowly opens the door, his mouth drops.

Logan's bedroom walls were painted his favorite color, hunter green. The curtains were deep blue carpeting was tan shade. By the window is Logan's queen sized bed, the comforter is navy blue, and the white sheets were peaking through the sides. Front of the bed is a smaller flat screen TV, on each side of the bed are two nightstands made out of cherry wood. One of the nightstand has a thin, sliver laptop. Logan drops his bag on the ground and jumps onto his bed. Moments soon swarm back into his mind; stray tears make their way down his cheeks. He rubs his thumb over his ring, smiles softly takes the laptop opens a internet tab and begins to write an email to Kendall.

**Dinner (Still With Logan)**

Logan plays with his peas around his plate , not feeling very hungry. Logan has eaten almost everything on his plate, excluding the peas and chicken. He only ate the carrots. Gustavo sighs at this, " Logan I enrolled you at a private school down the street. You start tomorrow at eight-fifteen." Logan looks up widely.

" Pr-private school? Why can't I go to public?" Logan stutters.

" It's a better system for you in this area," Logan nods slowly. " I'll have Mari put your uniform in your room shortly." Logan nods again. _I really don't want to go to school. But I need to. _Logan lets out a sigh as he takes a sip of his water.

**Next Day**

Seas of uniform high school students swarm the main hallway. Logan tugs on his backpack and thin, black tie. His uniform consisted of tan slacks, white button-down shirt, black tie and free decision shoes. He glances down at his black converse that has scuffmarks on them. He sighs but short-lived when someone collides into Logan. He's almost knocked to the ground but with the help of hockey he maintains his balance.

" I am so sorry," a voice says.

Logan fixes his bag on his shoulder, looks up nearly loses his breathe; this mysterious student looks similar to Kendall. A tan skin, pale green eye, stands around six-feet, hair is short dirty blonde shade but thin eyebrows.

" It's alright," Logan looks down at his schedule, "do you know where room 213 is?" The student nods.

" I'll show you since I'm in that room. It's Spanish right?" Logan nods, " By the way I'm Vincent, Vincent Harris. You must be new here." Logan again nods.

" I'm Logan Mitchell. Moved here yesterday from Minnesota," Logan replies sadly.

Vincent tilts his head, " why are you sad?"

" It's a bit of a long story," Logan twists his ring. Vincent notices the engravement by can't read it.

" That's a really nice ring. What does it say?"

Logan smiles softly, " My boyfriend gave it to me two days ago, for my sixteenth birthday, it's a promise ring. It says our names, Logan and Kendall."

Vincent looked at the ring and then back at Logan. Vincent noticed the loving, yet sadden look in the shorter boy's eyes. He sighs, "well that Kendall person seems to be quite the sweetheart." Logan looks up and just smiles. "Well then, let's continue to head in and I can show you to your class. Maybe sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Logan nodded. "That would be good" Vincent puts a friendly arm over Logan's shoulders and the two make their way inside the classroom.

**Time Skip – One Week **

Kendall fixes his hockey jersey right before tying his ice skates. Tonight is the big game that will place them in nationals. It's been four days since Logan has written Kendall an email. Kendall severely misses his caring boyfriend. When Kendall broke the news to James and Carlos, Carlos was deeply saddened by this. No one could be able to help him in math or science. James was caught off guard by Logan leaving. He was upset that unannounced Gustavo took Logan from them. It was absurd.

" Kendall you okay?" James says patting Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah. Tad nervous," James nods his head. Kendall stands up, James, Carlos and Kendall make their way onto the ice with the rest of the team.

A single tear falls from Kendall's eyes, wishing that tonight Logan would be here by his side playing hockey. He breathes starts his warm up laps with the rest of the team.

**Logan and Vincent**

" Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Vincent politely asks Logan as they stand by the mall entrance.

" Sure." This whole week Logan got to know Vincent. Vincent's parents work in this major company in which that they have loads of money. Vincent's parents want him to go to college at Yale or Harvard yet Vincent doesn't. He wants to attend UCLA instead. Despite Vincent having a lot of money he's isn't snobby at all. He could care less about the money, he's down to earth, compassionate, loving, honest and loves to sing. Vincent is also gay and his parents don't know this. Although Logan and Vincent are getting along well Logan is getting a bit too close to Vincent. Students are thinking that they are dating since they are so inseparable never leaving other's side.

Still, they say they are not. Vincent has let his friends know, that Logan has a boyfriend. Mentioning Kendall was pretty much bittersweet. He loves telling stories of Kendall, James and Carlos. He misses all of them. But the way Vincent said boyfriend confuses him.

At the mall, Vincent bought Logan lunch. It was Saturday and they went to the mall to hang out. Logan politely thanked Vincent and the two ate in silence.

"It kinda sucks you having a boyfriend"

Logan looked at him weirdly. "Why?"

"Well for me it does," Logan raises an eyebrow.

" What do you mean Vincent?" Vincent glances down at his Vans inhales a deep breathe before speaking.

" Logan, I have a crush on you," Logan eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

" you-you like me?" Vincent nods. " But I have Kendall," Vincent shakes his head.

" I know but you can't go back to him. You are living here and you told me yourself that he won't be here until he's eighteen."

Logan can't think of anything to say except, " I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Logan makes his way down the bus stop luckily for him that there's a new bus stopping, he hops on the bus heading back to the mansion.

**Kendall**

Kendall slumps against his bed frame his knees up to his chest. His team lost the game 4-5 so close but Kendall didn't really care. Even as captain of the team he could care less. Only that cared for Kendall was Logan, simply Logan. He takes a deep breathe and exhales deeply.

" Logan will I be able to see you again?" Kendall says out loud. Kendall rocks himself back and forth.

Kendall stops suddenly and stood up. He ran over to his dresser drawer and pulls out a box. In said box are bonds he can cash now. They 'Matured" sure sixteen is a weird age for one to be able to cash, but then again his grandma was never all there.

"Two hundred" Kendall whispered. He needed hundred more and he could get a flight to LA. He needed money ASAP, " mom and dad's room." Kendall slowly makes his way out of his room and into his parents'. His parents and sister are out to dinner Kendall didn't want to go out.

Kendall found his parents' extra box where they kept extra money. He carefully opens the box and pulls out a hundred dollars, stuffs into his pocket heads back into his room. Kendall pulls out a small suitcase puts random articles of clothing in it zips it, throws on his sneakers, grabs his guitar and makes his way out of his house.

He sees a bus stopping by a bus stop he hops on to the bus " Airport," the driver nods. Kendall finds the bus is completely empty he sits down by a window. Leaning his head against the glass.

**Next Day – Logan**

There's a knock at the front door in this early Sunday morning. Logan rushes to open the door even though he's home alone. Gustavo was called in to produce a new song.

Logan opens to the door to reveal Vincent standing at the doorway hands in his pockets.

" Hi Logan."

" Hi Vincent."

" I want to apologize about last night. I didn't to make you upset. I know that you're dating Kendall and all, but I just needed to tell you." Logan smiles softly.

"I like you too, but I think it has to do with you resembling Kendall in so many ways. However, I am in love with Kendall, I am sorry Vincent, but can we still be friends?"

A small smile tugs on the others lips. "Well of course. I didn't even think I'd get that."

"Oh I would never stop being your friend."

"Good to know" Logan pulled him into hug, They break apart when they hear the sound of a loud thud.

**Kendall**

Kendall is sitting in a taxi heading over to Gustavo's mansion. Everyone, we mean everyone knows where Gustavo Rocque lives. The taxi rolls to a stop, " Twenty-five," the taxi driver says. Kendall nods hands the driver twenty-five. Kendall only has five dollars left in his wallet. He slowly climbs out of the taxi slings his guitar on one shoulder and put his bag in his free hand. He inhales a breath walks slowly up to the mansion. Kendall spots Logan embracing another guy, tears well up in Kendall's eyes. _He's moved on. It's over. _ He drops his suitcase on the ground creating a thud. Logan and the mysterious guy pull apart, Logan's eyes go wide.

" Logan," Kendall says sadly and quietly.

" Kendall?"

**Please review they mean a lot to us! :) **


	16. Paranoid

**We own nothing except OCS listed and the overall plot! PLEASE read the AN at the end. **

Kendall turns on his heels grabbing his dropped bag and begins to walks to the closest bus station. Logan runs from the doorway over to Kendall.

" Kendall!" Kendall doesn't respond, " Kendall! Kendall! Kendall stop!" Kendall finally turns.

" What Logan? What do you want?" Kendall questions coolly.

" Where are you going?"

"I'm going back home, you don't need me, you have blondey over there instead," Kendall says pointing back to Vincent, who's confused. Logan shakes his head.

" Kendall, Vincent was just apologizing, we're just friends. I'm telling the truth." Kendall kicks the ground then looks back at Logan. " It's a misunderstanding!" Logan replies. Kendall looks at Logan then at Vincent.

" Is it?" Kendall questions. Logan nods, tears threaten to fall.

" I'd never cheat on you. Never."

Kendall drops his bag again on the ground pulling Logan into a hug then planting a sweet kiss to Logan's lips.

" I missed you and I love you."

" I've missed you and I love you too," Logan intertwines their fingers together, Kendall picks up his bag again they head back to the mansion.

Vincent makes his way out of the mansion yard but spots the young couple.

" Vincent this is Kendall," Logan starts, " Kendall this is Vincent." The three smile, Vincent shakes Kendall's hand.

" Nice to meet you Vincent."

" Same. Hey Logan I'm going to go I'll see you around," Logan nods. Vincent hops into his BMW speeding off. Kendall looks behind him he gasps at the sight.

" Logan you live here?" Logan chuckles.

" Unfortunately I do," Kendall grins. Logan drags Kendall inside. Kendall is in awe staring at everything in the mansion.

" This is. So. COOL!" Logan chuckles at his boyfriend. " Where's your room?" Logan points to the left Kendall grabs Logan's hand dragging him down the hallway.

" It's the one with the blue door," Logan states. Kendall continues to grin mischievously; he opens Logan's bedroom door open. Grabs Logan by the waist kissing him passionately. Kendall probes his tongue against Logan's lip waiting for access, Logan parts his lips slowly. There's a battle of dominance between Logan and Kendall. Tongues and teeth clashing against one another. A small moan comes from Kendall thus causing him to lose dominance. Kendall pulls back needing air to his lungs. He takes a quick breathe and plants light kisses down Logan's neck whispering, " I missed you's and I love you's." Logan starts to whimper. Kendall sucks down on Logan's pulsing point then bites softly. Kendall pulls back after two moments smiles widely at the purpleish mark that he left on Logan. Kendall pulls Logan again to his chest and about to kiss him but Logan stops him.

" Kendall, Mari can hear us." Kendall furrows his eye brows together.

" Who's Mari?"

" She's the housekeeper, watches the house while I'm at school and/or Gustavo is working."

" We can be quiet," Logan smacks Kendall in the arm.

" No Kendall," Kendall chuckles softly he loves when his boyfriend acts like that all goody,goody. Logan looks at Kendall's jaw, " the bruise is slowly fading." The bruise went from a deep purple shade to a lighter navy color.

" What do you want to do?" Logan shrugs.

" Watch TV or play video games, maybe?" Kendall smiles at Logan's comment.

" Lets play video games," Logan pulls them out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the other side of the mansion. " There's Call of Duty, Mario Kart, Infamous, ummm others that I can't remember."

The media room is massive, a large flat screen TV hanging against the white wall. Gaming system on the down next to the TV already installed.

" Let's play Call Of Duty," Logan nods puts the CD into the system hands Kendall a controller. The two sit back on the couch and begin to play the game.

Half way through the match the house phone begins to ring, Logan springs up to answer the phone.

" Hello?" Logan's eyes widen in fear covers the phone with his hand, " Kendall it's your parents." Kendall's jaw dropped and mumbles " shit" . He forgot all about his parents, he's going to be in deep, severely deep trouble now.

**I know that the length is short, I apologize. You may kill us later because I have my high school's spring play this week. So we can't update until Thursday. I'm really sorry. Please understand. **

**Thanks! **

**Please review! We almost have 100 reviews they mean so much to us. REALLY APPRECIATE getting them. XD **


	17. Sorry

**We own nothing except Ocs listed. Sorry for the delay. This chapter is a bit short but the next chapter makes up for it. Please review! =D **

Kendall sighed and took the phone. "hello?"

"KENDALL FRANCIS KNIGHT WHERE DO YOU GO ABOUT LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF NIGHT AND GOING TO LA?" his mother yells on the other side of the phone.

" hey mom, hmm yeah sorry about that," Kendall replies almost shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING US! WHY DID YOU LEAVE? HUH?" his mother continues to yell into the phone. Kendall winces and pulls back the phone from his ear so he won't losing his hearing.

" I was miserable mom. I won't eat or sleep. I severely missed Logan."

" IF YOU MISS," she coughs," if you missed Logan so much then why didn't you tell us?" his mother's tone becomes calmer.

" Would you have let me visit Logan if I did tell you?"

" I would've spoken to your father. Your father is very disappointed in you young man."

"and he would not have let me go anyway."

"Kendall you don't know that."

"Yeah I do-" there was a slight pause. He heard his dad on the phone now

"Kendall, your coming home...NOW!"

"NO! I want to stay with Logan!"

"I am sorry Kendall. If you don't come home, I will go there and get you myself!"

"Then come get me cause I am not going!" Kendall hung up the phone before his father could reply.

After he hung up on his dad Logan looked at him shocked. "I-I can't believe you did that."

"Neither can I. He is going to kill me!" Kendall started to pace around the room. Logan watched Kendall moving around the room. " His going to come and get me," Kendall begins to panic.  
I'm going to be pull away from you again! I won't my father take me home."

Logan rushes over to Kendall rubs soothing circles on his back trying to calm Kendall down.

"Shh Kendall it's going to be ok," Kendall looks up at Logan.

" How is everything going to be ok?" Kendall's voice increases. Logan flinches back, " Logie. I'm sorry."

Logan takes a step back, " Kendall I think it's best that you go." Kendall furrows his eyebrows.

" You want me to leave?" Logan slowly nods. " Why?"

" It's for the best right now. It's not like I can go back anyways. You have your family and Gustavo's mine now."

" Logan, you ARE part of my family." Logan looks down at his feet and slowly makes his way out of the living room. Kendall stands there to think for a moment then rushes behind Logan. " Logan please." Logan doesn't respond. " Logan?" Logan looks back at Kendall a few tears slide down his cheeks.

" What?" Kendall is silent. " I'm sorry that I want you to go home. I'm sorry. You need to go back because you have a family. Alright. Just please when your dad gets here you go with him." Kendall shakes his head.

" Stop thinking that Logan. You're part of my life and always will be. I will talk to my dad." Kendall places his hand on Logan's cheek a stray tears slides down his cheek once again but Kendall wipes it away.

Kendall kisses Logan hard and with as much passion as possible. Logan melts into the kiss and falls against Kendall's chest surpassing a moan. Kendall pulls Logan in closer, his hands finding its way under Logan's tee shirt. Logan allows it to happen and licks the bottom of Kendall's lips. Kendall opens him mouth and allows Logan access he wants. Both are now exploring each other mouths and in a second, the world just seems to stop and its only them. Kendall pulls back slightly resting his forehead to Logan's.

" I'm sorry." Logan apologizes.

" No I'm sorry."

" We both are sorry," Kendall lightly chuckles placing a kiss to Logan's cheek and interlaces their fingers together. They head over to the couch to sit.

" Well my dad is coming tonight. What are we going to do, Logie?" Logan searched in Kendall's eyes.

" I don't know, Kendy. I really don't know." Kendall sighs and Logan leans his head into Kendall's chest. They sit there thinking in complete silence.


	18. Airplanes

**We own nothing except OCS and the plot! We love all of you, our fabulous readers! =) Please review! **

James and Carlos spent most of their morning trying to call Kendall, but there was zero luck.

" Why isn't Kendall answering his phone?" Carlos asks rhetorically.

" We've been trying to call him all morning but we got nothing," James leans his head against his couch. " I think we need to visit the Knight residence. I hope Kendall didn't do anything stupid." James and Carlos left the Diamond home heading in the direction of Kendall's house.

James knocked loudly against the wooden door. Mrs. Knight opened the door her face unreadable. " Mrs. Knight where's Kendall?"

She takes a deep breathe, " He went to LA to see Logan," James and Carlos' mouths dropped.

" LA?" Carlos mumbles out. Mrs. Knight simply nods in reply.

"Wait? What? Why didn't he tell us?" Carlos panicked.

"He didn't tell anyone, just left. Mr. Knight is going to go get him."

" we are going to LA with Mr. Knight!" James says crossing his arms. Mrs. Knight raises an eyebrow.

" Oh really now?" Carlos nods his head.

' Yes we are!"

" Well I'm not stopping you. Two things, ask your parents and ask Mr. Knight," she opens the door a bit more revealing a VERY angry Mr. Knight, "he's a bit angry don'tcha think."

Carlos and James both gulp nervously.

" I'll ask my mom since Carlos' is staying with me right now," James responds.

" Alright, well come inside first to ask my husband." Carlos and James slowly enter Kendall's home.

" Karen where's my combat boots?" Mr. Knight yells from the living room.

" In the shoe cabinet," she turns back to the two frighten boys," if you ask calmly he probably will say yes."

Carlos hid behind James. The last time they had to confront Mr. Knight was in the 5th grade. They and Kendall were playing indoor hockey, broke the window and admitted to it .It did not end well.

James cleared his throat "Mr. Knight?"

He turned his head and looked at the boys "What?" He spat. James jumped back and Carlos gulped. "C-can we go wi-with you?"

"Go where?"

" Umm come with you to LA to get-get Ke-Kendall back," Carlos stutters.

" Boys I recommend that you don't come. It may get ugly between my son and I." James looks at Carlos, Carlos looks as if he's going to pass out. "Kidding. But it won't turn out too well."

" Why?" James inquires.

" My son," Mr. Knight steps closer to the two, " left in the middle of the night to go ALL the way to California to see his boyfriend. He could have just asked, but did he?" Carlos and James both shake their heads. " I would have bought him a ticket. But now I'm flying out to retrieve him."

" Honey, I think you should calm down a bit now. Don't frighten the two," Mrs. Knight says placing her arm around her husband. He breathes deeply.

" I'll take you two but you need to ask your parents."

Carlos sighed in relief. He felt a tad sick though, James took out his cell and called his mother.

Katie ran downstairs "DADDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"

"Yes pumpkin?" He faces Katie, turned sweet, really fast.

Katie jumped into her father's arms "If you kill Kendall, can I have knock the wall down between our rooms and have one big room with built in Poker Table and swirly slide?" Mr. Knight shakes his head. Katie jumps down from his arms and sighs heavily. " Mom I'm going with the two idiots so I can hang out with Zoe!"

Mrs. Knight nods and the three leave the house.

As the three made it to The Diamonds' James called for his mom. She entered the kitchen in an apron.

"Yes dear?"

" Hey mom. Mr. Knight is letting Carlos and I go to LA with him to get Kendall back. "

" Mrs. Knight called to tell me. I'm fine with it. But, you two BETTER listen to Mr. Knight or you'll never be able to leave this house or play hockey. "

" Yes mom. Thank you."

" Thanks Mrs. Diamond!" Mrs. Diamond hugs to the two boys.

" Now go upstairs to pack. Also Mrs. Knight told me that Mr. Knight is coming in twenty minutes!"

The two rush up the stairs and begin to pack.

"JAMIE!" James turns to see his eleven year old sister Zoe running up to Carlos and James.

"Zoster...you on a sugar rush?"

"Nope, just me"

"That is worse" James joked. She punched him in the gut.

"hmmmmmph, ZOE! That hurt so much." He rubs his stomach right before he zips up his suitcase.

" She's a bit aggressive don't you think," Carlos mentions.

" Yup but she's my sister. Gotta love her though." James slings an arm around his best friend heading downstairs. There's a loud honk, most likely from Mr. Knight.

" Bye honey, bye Carlos. Be safe!" Mrs. Diamond says hugging each teen tightly and kisses her son's cheeks.

" Hello Mr. Knight," James says as he opens the car doors.

" Hello boys. Are you ready for LA?" The two teens nod rapidly and excitedly.

" So READY! Maybe we will run into celebs at the airport in LA!" Carlos retorts. James chuckles lightly at his friend.

" Yeah that might happen."

**-Logan and Kendall-**

It's been almost four hours since Kendall's parents called. The entire time of waiting for Kendall's dad to come Logan and Kendall have been watching TV. The two are attempting to watch the show The Closer but Kendall keeps darting his eyes at the clock, reading five-forty. He breathes heavily Logan turns to face Kendall.

" Kendy?" Kendall looks at Logan.

" Uh?"

" Kendy? Are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine." Logan doesn't seem very convinced of this reply. " I'm nervous. I'm afraid that his going to be coming here and taking me away from you again." A few tears bubble in Kendall's eyes. Logan places a hand, gently, on Kendall's cheek; the bruise faded.

" Kendy, everything is going to be alright. If he does come we'll talk to him." Kendall's face softens up Logan kisses the side of Kendall's temple.

" I love you, Logie."

" I love you too, Kendy." Logan flickers his eyes shut Kendall soon follows.

**Time Skip Two Hours**

Gustavo standing in front of the two boys, arms crossed not looking pleased at all. He is about to awake the love birds but interrupted by a knock at the front door.

" Who could that be?" he mumbles walking towards to door. He opens the door revealing a not so happy Mr. Knight, neutral James and excited Carlos.

" Hello Mr. Rocque is my son here?"


	19. Larger Than Life

**We own nothing except the plot and OCS mentioned. Lyrics are in italics and bolded. **

_**Last **__**time on We Are A Dream:**_

_**" Mr. Rocque is my son here?" Mr. Knight asks. **_

" Aha yes, you must be Mr. Knight," Mr. Knight nods. " Please come in your son is currently sleeping on the couch next to Logan."

The four enter the living room spotting the two lovers laying on the couch sleeping.

" Aw that is so cute!" Carlos comments.

" Yes it is but I will be ruining it," Mr. Knight replies. Carlos frowns. Mr. Knight goes over to Kendall and shakes him awake. Kendall groans as his eyes flutter open.

" Dad? DAD!"

" Kendall."

"hello son" Kendall nudged Logan awake.

"Huh? Kend- OH!"

"LOGIE!" Carlos exclaimed and hugged his friend. James laughed a bit.

Kendall stood up to face his father "I am so sorry."

Mr. Knight keeps his arms crossed. " I should've asked you before heading out here," Kendall continues.

" Yes you should've, Carlos, James, Gustavo could you please give me and these two a minute alone?" The three nod and exit the living room, Gustavo his office while James and Carlos wandering the house. " You nearly gave your mother a heart attack. I'm very upset with your decision of leaving in the middle of the night. I don't think your mother and I can trust you."

" Again dad I'm sorry. But would you have seriously let me visit Logan?"

" I might have Kendall. Even if I let you come you still would've needed to come home." Kendall sighs Logan rubs his thumb over Kendall's knuckles.

" I know."

Mr. Knight sighed "I will tell you what, I will give you, three boys the rest of the weekend here, then we are leaving"

Kendall smiled brightly "Thank you!"

Kendall tackles his father with a hug.

" Your welcome. Now I must go retrieve James and Carlos so we can check in the hotel." Kendall lets go of his father.

" JAMES! CARLOS! We need to check in!" Mr. Knight yells. James and Carlos emerge from the media room.

" Aw man, can we come back or something?" Carlos whines.

" Logan and I will meet you two at the mall in an hour," Kendall says.

" Awesome. We'll see you guys shortly," James says. The three leave the mansion. Logan continues to rub his thumb over Kendall's knuckles, in deep thought.

" Something wrong Logan?"

"just-" he looked into Kendall's eyes "I wear a promise ring, I think you should wear one too?"

Kendall's eyes brightened "I will get one at the mall Logan smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

The two lean back against the couch fingers still interlaced. Kendall aimlessly running his fingers through Logan's hair.

**-Time Skip Forty Minutes-**

" Kendall?" Logan pokes Kendall's cheek as the older teen fell asleep on his shoulder.

" Uh?" Kendall flutters his eyes open. " Logie?"

Logan chuckles, " hey baby. we are supposed to meet James and Carlos in twenty minutes. James texted me that the mall we are meeting at is down the street. " Kendall nods and places a kiss to Logan's cheek.

Kendall stretches his arms wide and stands up from the couch. " Let me get my Vans." Logan nods Kendall disappears to Logan's- scratch that- their (for the weekend) bedroom. Logan leans over to the ground and begins to lace his shoes.

Logan and Kendall stroll inside the mall hand in hand. Logan spots James and Carlos sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center of the mall.

" Hey guys," Logan starts. " would it be okay if Kendy and I go into a jewelry store later?"

" Why?" James questions.

" Logie here," nudging Logan, " says I should also get a promise ring."

" That's awesome!" Carlos exclaims hugging his two best friends.

" Yeah it's great," Kendall replies. " Do you guys wanna grab something to eat?" Carlos nods rapidly. James, Kendall and Logan let out chuckles as Carlos runs to Chilis to get a table for the four of them.

Logan kept looking at his ring smiling, Carlos just wanted nachos, James would flirt subtly with the waitress but had no real interest in her, and Kendall had his arm around Logan just wanting this moment to freeze.

The waitress brought the four their food and Carlos stuffed his face with the nachos. James and Kendall took a bite into their chicken sandwiches and Logan bit into a forkful of lettuce.

" How's LA Logan?" James inquires.

" It's nice you know. People don't know that Gustavo is my guardian which a definite plus. How's home?"

" Not the same without you," Kendall replies.

" I know. I'll be visiting shortly, don't you worry," Logan kisses the tip of Kendall's nose. A deep blush creeps onto Kendall's cheeks.

" You two are too cute," Carlos comments just as he finished his plate of food.

" How's hockey by the way?"

" Umm alright I guess. We lost the national game, close game though," Kendall replies.

" Oh. I'm sorry that I wasn't there."

" Okay we need to talk about something positive and happy," Carlos states. All four nod in agreement.

" What kind of ring should I get for you?" Logan inquires.

" Uh..." Kendall says but interrupted.

"Hey...Logan" the voice was familiar. Logan turns to see Camille at the edge of the table.

"Oh hey Camille..."

"What you doin' here?" Carlos asked with a mouth full of nachos

Camille giggled a bit "I had an audition this weekend. My parents are over there and saw you guys so I figured I will say hi"

" Awesome. What are you auditioning for?" James asks.

" Teen thriller about young girl gets into fights with friends and stalked."

" Cool!" Carlos states. Camille laughs.

" Oh I got to get going see you guys around." She quickly hugs each guy before heading back to her parents.

James signals the waitress for their check. " Guys I will pay for dinner. Logan, you and Kendall should go into the jewelry store." Kendall and Logan stand up.

" Thanks man," Logan says.

" No problem. Carlos and I will be by the fountain again, scoping out ladies."

"What should the ring be?"

"Like yours," Kendall replies.

"That could work" Logan said grinning. They walked hand and in hand into the nearest jewelry store.

Logan and Kendall entered the jewelry store. A middle aged woman walked up to the happy couple.

" Hello gentlemen. How may I help you?" she politely asks.

" I'm wanting to buy my boyfriend a similar promise ring to this one," Logan states showing the woman his ring.

" Aha, we do have something similar and I can get the engraving done in twenty minutes too," she replies. The three walk over to the counter of several rings. The woman takes out the ring and shows it to them. Logan smiles widely.

" This matches mine almost, " the difference of the rings were one was sliver the other was gold banded.

" Yeah," Kendall turns to the woman, " can we please purchase this in a ring size 8?" The woman nods.

" Oh and the engravement is Kendall and Logan on the top and inside the engravement I love forever and for always- L," Logan tells the woman.

" Sure thing gentlemen, " the woman disappears behind the counter.

**- Twenty minutes- **

The woman emerges from the back and hands the guys a black box that has the ring it. Logan pays for the ring the two then head over to the fountain.

Hey guys" Carlos said grinning, he's eating a corn dog

"Dude you just ate!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Point?"

"Never mind...James what is that?" He asked pointing to a brown bag

"A bunch of phone numbers...apparently girls think I'm a model," he said grinning.

"You showed them your abs didn't you?" Kendall asked, Logan laughs and James nods in reply.

Kendall and Logan settled down on the ledge of the fountain.

" Kendall when you gave me my promise ring you gave me a mini speech," Kendall nods, " now it's my turn."

James and Carlos smile as if Cheshire cats.

" Kendall I love you. Always will love you no matter where we are. You in Minnesota and me here in California. I love you. You always brighten up my days no matter how bad they can get. You make me laugh, your voice makes my heart flutter every day. I remember the day I first caught your eye, when Adam came at me. You tackled him so many times. I got so frighten and you comforted me. I remember when you found me unconscious you saved me. Thank you. Kendall I seriously love you. I'm hoping that one day we can get married. Do you promise me that?" A few tears slide down their cheeks in happiness.

" I wasn't expecting that at all Logie. I love you so much and I promise that one day we'll get married." Logan slides the gold ring on Kendall's left ring finger. Kendall pulls Logan into a kiss.

"AWWWW!" Carlos and James say. James and Carlos weren't the only ones saying AWWW. There was a few other people that overheard the speech and aww'd when the boys kiss. Not only that, but a few teenage girls took pictures.

The two blushed heavily as so MANY people watched them. The four friends stood up, Logan interlaces his fingers with Kendall's, and make their way out of the mall. James waved for a cab they hopped in. On the way in the cab Logan called Gustavo if Carlos and James could stay the night. He grudgingly agreed to this, afterwards Kendall told his father is arrangement.

The four reached the mansion equally paying for the ride. The plop in Logan's room, Logan tossed each boy a pair of sweatpants to wear a pajamas.

" What should we do now?" James questions. Logan shrugs.

" What do you generally do?" Carlos asks.

" Watch tv, read, and study." They all nod.

" Idea! Let's have a jam session in the living room. I have my guitar," Kendall states. All four cheer in and race into the living room. Kendall tuned his guitar as he sat next to Logan. James was crumbling paper.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asks.

"Trying to figure out what girl was hotter-" he threw the paper at Logan. Kendall rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Kendy, save me from the scary boy" Logan said like a 3 year old. Carlos sat there laughing.

" So what song shall we sing?" Logan asks.

" I know, " Kendall says and begins to strum on his guitar.

_**I may run and hide**_

_**When you're screamin' my name, alright**_

_**But let me tell you now**_

All four begin to sing together.

_**There are prices to fame, alright**_

_**All of our time spent in flashes of light**_

Kendall and James sing this section together with Carlos and Logan harmonizing.

_**All you people can't you see, can't you see**_

_**How your love's affecting our reality**_

_**Every time we're down**_

_**You can make it right**_

_**And that makes you larger than life**_

All four jump back singing together.

_**Looking at the crowd**_

_**And I see your body sway, c'mon**_

_**Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon**_

_**Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive**_

Gustavo comes into the living room but the guys don't pay attention.

_**Yeah, every time we're down**_

_**Yeah, you can make it right**_

_**That's what makes you larger than life**_

Kendall finishes strumming the last chord.

" Boys," Gustavo says. The four look at Gustavo, " you have something that I need."

James raises an eyebrow. " That something is?"

" The fire. I want you four to record a demo with me. What do you say?"

**We are poking fun at James! We love him dearly, especially me. XD **

**Only one chapter left? What are they guys going to say? Dun dun dun find out next time! **

**Quick question that needs an answer do you guys want a sequel? Yes or No? Leave in the blue box below. **


	20. We'll Be A Dream

_**This is the season finale of We Are A Dream! We are writing a sequel and should be out in about two weeks time. It will be upload on my profile just like this one. **_

_**We own nothing except the plot and OCS! Songs used from BTR are randomly **__**chosen.**__** We'll be a dream – We The Kings. **_

The four guys' mouths dropped and eyes widen. " YES!" James and Carlos scream. Kendall and Logan sat there in silence for a moment.

" Kendall? Logan?" Carlos asks his best friends.

" Umm could I have a minute with Kendall?" Logan says. James, Carlos and Gustavo nod. Logan takes Kendall's hand walking back into their room.

" Logan you don't want to do this. I know you don't," Kendall states. Logan nods sadly.

" I don't want this but I know you do so do James and Carlos," Kendall rubs his thumb over Logan's knuckles, gently.

" If you don't want to do this I'm not doing it without you. James and Carlos can be a duo. I can continue with hockey and you can continue with academics and future in the medical field." Logan stares into Kendall's eyes. He knows that Kendall wants this even though Logan doesn't want to become a singer right now doesn't he can't try. Logan takes in a deep breathe and exhales.

" I'm going to do it," Logan says. Kendall's eyes widen.

" What?"

" I said I'm going to record with Gustavo and my best friends. I thought that maybe for a while I can try this whole music then, I might even like it."

Kendall smiles wildly pulls Logan into a tight hug and plants a loving kiss to Logan's lips then temple. The two make their way out of the room and head back to the living room.

" What's the decision?" Gustavo inquires.

" We want to record too." Kendall says. James and Carlos tackle the couple with hugs.

**Time Skip Two months– Evening Before First Concert**

The last two months have been a roller coaster ride for the four best friends. James, Carlos and Kendall had to beg their parents in letting them stay in Los Angeles to become a pop band, named Big Time Rush. Mrs. Knight became the three's guardian with Katie tagging along. Mr. Knight had to stay behind in Minnesota to continue with his job but he would send money for his family. He plans on flying in later this evening to watch his son and his friends performing live. The Diamonds and Garcias are also coming to watch their sons perform.

Everyday for about eight hours the boys went through rigorous singing exercises and tough dance routines. Half the time the boys would pass out from pure exhaustion. In those last two months they recorded an album which will be out to the public in a month's time.

The concert for tomorrow evening only contains four songs, Til I Forget About You, Big Time Rush, Stuck and Halfway There. Even though it's only four songs the guys were extremely nervous yet excited.

" Tomorrow is our first concert. WOO!" Carlos exclaims from his and James' bedroom. James is helping each of his friends for an outfit for the concert.

" Carlos calm down," James lifts a shirt from the dresser. " try this on with those jeans." Carlos nods enters the bathroom. Kendall and Logan enter James and Carlos' room.

"How is this?" Kendall asks James, he spins around.

" Looks great," James replies. " You too Logan." Kendall is wearing black skinny jeans, gray v-neck, black jacket and his favorite gray/black Vans. Logan donning black skinny jeans, white graphic shirt, navy blue cardigan open and black boots.

" Is this alright James?" Carlos asks as he emerges from the bathroom.

" Um nope. Try this white button down shirt, red tie and black vest?" Carlos nods takes the clothes and goes back into the bathroom.

" So since you chose our outfits for tomorrow what are you wearing?" Kendall asks.

" Black skinny jeans, black graphic tee and deep purple jacket." Logan and Kendall nod.

" Now?" Carlos asks again about his outfit.

" Perfect," with that Logan and Kendall turn on their heels heading back into their bedroom. Logan peels off his jacket and shirt, moves over to his dresser pulling out his pajama top.

" Kendall?" Kendall looks up from his cell phone, his mother texted him that his father is arriving tomorrow morning since he missed his flight.

" Yeah baby?" he asks a bit sadly.

" Never mind," Logan pushed what he wanted to talk to Kendall about. He now wants to know what's going on with Kendall first. " What's wrong?"

" My dad is coming in tomorrow he missed his flight because of work," he replies. Logan places a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

" It's ok. He's going to be coming tomorrow," Logan leans in presses a kiss to Kendall's cheek.

" Thanks babe. Now what's on your mind?"

" Nothing," Logan lies. It's been months since Logan lied to Kendall.

" There's something, you can tell me," Kendall grabs Logan's wrist placing him next to Kendall.

" It's just I'm not that good of a dancer or singer compared to you three. I'm plain and I have stumbled so many times during rehearsal. I can't mess this up tomorrow for you guys. I just can't mess this up," tears threaten to fall from Logan's eyes. Kendall wraps his arms around Logan protectively.

" Logan look at me," Logan shifts his eyes to Kendall, Kendall places his hand to Logan's chin, " you're not plain. You're amazing. You can sing and dance just as well as us probably even better. I've made, wait we all have made mistakes and stumbles during rehearsals. No one is perfect. It's ok if you mess up, I mean I highly doubt that, nothing going to happen. I'm still going to love you. James and Carlos are still going to be your best friends."

" Thank you Kendall," a single tear escapes but Kendall wipes it away, " I love you."

" I love you too Logan." Kendall plants a loving kiss to Logan's lips then tip of his nose. " I think we should head to bed now." Logan nods, Kendall stands up heads over to his bed but Logan stops him.

" Kendy?"

" Yes."

" Could you sleep with me tonight?" Kendall lets out a soft chuckle in a loving way.

" I would love too," Kendall slides into Logan's bed draping an arm around Logan's body. The two drift asleep.

**Next Evening**

" I'm so ready for this!" James says bouncing up and down. Getting ready for the concert. There's ten minutes before show time. The Diamonds, Knights and Garcias enter the backstage.

" My hijo is going to be performing in front of hundred this evening!" Mrs. Garcia says pinching her son's cheeks.

" Mama. I'm not five," Carlos whines then pulls his parents into a tight family hug.

" Jamie, you're finally getting your big break. You're living your dream," Mrs. Diamond says to her son.

" I know! I'm living it!" The Diamonds embrace their son, also, in a hug.

" I'm very proud of all the hard work you've done Kendall," Mr. Knight says.

" Thanks dad. I'm so glad that you could've made it all the way out here to watch me."

" I'm glad that I could come," Mr. Knight messes with Kendall's hair.

" Logan we are also very proud of you," Mr. Garcia states.

" Very proud of you, you've been such a great influence on our sons," Mrs. Diamond says.

" Thank you. Thank you all so much," Logan says.

" Two minutes," Gustavo says. The four nod their parents exit the backstage heading into the VIP area. The boys are handed each a microphone and breathe deeply.

" I love you guys," James says.

" I love you guys too," Logan says.

" Me too," Kendall and Carlos says in unison.

" Let's do this!" Carlos exclaims. The curtains raise, fans scream and the music begins.

_**Uh Oh oh oh.**_

_**Make it count, play it straight**_

_**Don't look back, don't hesitate**_

_**When you go big time**_

The song comes to an end. The four are panting, the just finished their four songs. The crowd was screaming loudly.

" We have one more song to sing for you all. It's not ours it's a cover of our favorite bands of all time, We The Kings', We'll Be A Dream." Kendall says into the microphone. Music begins one more time as the four begin to harmonizing and sang.

_**Do you remember the nights**_

_**We'd stay up just laughing**_

_**Smiling for hours**_

_**At anything**_

_**Remember the nights**_

_**We drove around crazy in love**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**We'll be safe and sound**_

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

_**Do you remember the nights**_

_**We made our way dreaming**_

_**Hoping of being**_

_**Someone big**_

_**We were so young then**_

_**We were too crazy**_

_**In love**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**We'll be safe and sound**_

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

The music fades and the crowd cheers. The four bow, " thank you all for coming out. Our album will be out in two months so go pre-order now!" James exclaims. The four wave to their fans and exit off the stage.

" That was AWESOME!" Carlos exclaims. They all chuckle hugging each other.

" It totally was amazing, can't wait for a full blown concert and album signing," Kendall states placing an arm around Logan's waist pulling him closely.

" Definitely," Logan says and places a sweet kiss to Kendall's cheek. " We are a dream and keep living our dream."

" Now let's go celebrate!" James states. The four leave backstage heading outside to be with family and celebrating.

Everything is going great for the four best friends, what could possibly go wrong?

**Back in Minnesota- Mr. Mitchell's cell**

Mr. Mitchell is sitting on his bed cot writing a letter.

…_. I've been in this prison for the last six months. It's that stupid boy of mine's fault for placing me in here…._

…_. He's going to pay!_

It's uncertain who's he writing his letter to.

" He's not going to see this coming!" Mr. Mitchell lets out an evil chuckle.

He places the letter in an envelope, and seals it,He places it on a bedside table for tomorrows mail delivery. He seen his son on tv earlier and knew what has to be done. "he thinks he can out smart me? HA!"

_**Thank you all so much for reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. We sincerely appreciate them so much! =) **_

_**Thank you again! **_

_**Please review! We love you all so much! =) **_


	21. Sequel! Sequel!

**Hey everybody! Lauren and I are going to be uploading the sequel shortly. It's called Right Back In The Water. So go check that out. It's going to be on my account! **

**We LOVE you all! **


End file.
